TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: UA. Atrapada en medio de África con Heero... el simple viaje de Relena se ha vuelto una pesadilla. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Kristen Elizabeth... CAPÍTULO 10! FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fin de la oración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se suponía que tendría que haber sido un simple viaje a África, planeado por su publicista como parte de su campaña para la Presidencia de las Naciones Unidas de la Esfera Terrestre. Se supone que iba a detenerse en la recién reconstruida Base del Lago Victoria por un día, cortado la cinta roja, dado un discurso sobre cómo planeaba continuar destinando fondos suficientes a los Preventivos para permitirles continuar su buen trabajo ante su elección, y luego volaría de regreso al Reino de Sanq para más carreras y reuniones.

Resultó ser una aventura que cambió para siempre la vida de Relena Peacecraft.

No tenía idea de qué sería mientras empacaba una simple bolsa con sus cosas la mañana de su partida. A los veintitrés años, Relena prácticamente era irreconocible como la joven e ingenua niña que había sido coronada Reina del Mundo. No sólo su cuerpo se había llenado, sus ideales y metas habían madurado en los siete años desde que la guerra había terminado. Mientras aún creía en la paz, Relena no protestaba más de la idea de que pudiera llegar sin ningún derramamiento de sangre.

La política, sin embargo, no estaba en su mente mientras doblaba un traje ligero en su maleta. La noche anterior, había salido a su tercera cita con el hijo del Embajador Trade, y aún estaba recuperándose de sus intentos por robarle un beso al final de la noche. Salir con alguien, especialmente alguien que definía la palabra 'asqueroso', fue idea de su publicista. Relena simplemente siguió el juego, para mantener la apariencia pública de que era una mujer normal, y no una solitaria adicta al trabajo. Si se hubiese salido con la suya, habría pasado la noche con un buen libro y una copa de vino.

Pausó por un segundo. Leer y beber sola. Era triste cómo eso podía constituir su idea de una noche divertida. Tal vez eso era por qué continuaba aceptando las citas que le pedía. Para convencerse de que su vida no era la más aburrida historia contada.

Alguien golpeó en su puerta, sacando a Relena de sus pensamientos. "Adelante."

"Estás lista?"

Su voz tenía el poder de agarrar su garganta y detenerla de respirar por varios segundos. Entonces, era algo bueno que Heero Yuy raramente le hablara excepto cuando fuese inevitable. Había sido su guardaespaldas Preventivo asignado desde que había sido elegida Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores cuatro años atrás, y desde entonces, probablemente tenían un gran total de tres horas dignas de conversación.

Relena cerró su maleta y la depositó en el piso. "Sólo unas cosas más, y lo estaré."

Desapareció en el baño que estaba adyacente a su espaciosa habitación. Cuando emergió un momento después con una pequeña bolsa llena de sus artículos de tocador, Heero aún estaba de pie en la misma e incómoda posición. Lo cerca suficiente a la puerta para hacer un rápido escape, y lo lejos suficiente de su cama para recordarle que nunca iba a estar en ella.

Haciendo una gran pretensión de añadir su maquillaje a la bolsa, Relena le dirigió una mirada a su guardaespaldas. Ella no era la única que había crecido desde la guerra. Heero siempre había sido inevitablemente agradable a la vista, pero ahora era peligrosamente bien parecido. La combinación de sus penetrantes ojos, el frunce que para siempre estaba marcado en su ceño, y los espesos mechones chocolate que medio cubrían ambos era inmensamente atractiva. Y cuando detallabas el cincelado cuerpo que estaba tan maravillosamente acentuado por su uniforme Preventivo… bueno, Relena vivía en el infierno cada día, queriendo pero siendo incapaz de tocar.

"Me acompañarás a África?"

Sus brazos estaban cruzados, y su respuesta fue un afirmativo gruñido.

"Nunca antes he estado ahí, pero de niña siempre quise ir a un safari."

"Hn."

Relena cerró la bolsa y la depositó junto a su maleta. "Aún me gustaría algún día, pero a lo mejor sólo tendré el tiempo cuando esté vieja, gris y retirada."

"Hn."

"No puedo expresarte lo mucho que significan nuestras conversaciones para mi." Ella se puso un abrigo color crema sobre sus pantalones y blusa. "Pero mejor ten cuidado, Comandante Yuy, o tendré que comenzar a llamarte 'Sr. Parlanchín'."

Él se adelantó y levantó ambas de sus bolsas en una mano. Sin otra palabra, o incluso tanto como otro gruñido, Heero dejó la habitación.

Relena masajeó su sien con un dedo. Iba a ser un largo fin de semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su discurso de campaña fue dado sin fallas, pero entonces sólo estuvo medio escuchándolo. La mayoría del tiempo que ella permaneció en el podio hablando, Heero se preguntaba cómo lograba mantenerse tan perfecta en el abrasador calor de Sudáfrica. Sin un cabello suelto o una gota de transpiración en su ceño, Relena cautivó a su audiencia con promesas y súplicas. De la boca de alguien más, podrían haber parecido falsas. Pero él la había conocido por mucho tiempo. Relena era una mujer de palabra.

Heero miró su reloj. Elocuente o no, sería mejor que su discurso encontrara pronto su final. Se supone que la tendría en el jet privado, y en camino al Cairo para alcanzar una conexión a Sanq dentro de la próxima media hora, y no iba a interrumpirla en orden de seguir la agenda.

Lo odiaría por tal vez unos minutos. Tan honesta como era, también era muy indulgente. Esa probablemente era la única razón por la que aún tenía trabajo como su guardaespaldas. Podría perdonarlo por ser incapaz de darle lo que necesitaba. Lo que merecía. Aunque veía tan indulgente su habilidad para corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Pero eso no era verdad. Sabía cómo sentía por él. Sabía cómo sentía por ella. Pero nunca lo sabría. Porque por todo el coraje que se supone debía tener, Heero no lo tenía para seguir su propio consejo y ser sincero con sus emociones.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era protegerla y cuidarla desde las sombras mientras era cortejada por cada soltero disponible con linaje. Algún día, probablemente se casaría con uno de ellos, y tendría una sucesión de bebés perfectos. Pero antes que eso pasara, había jurado retirarse. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero verla casada y embarazada con el hijo de otro hombre era demasiado.

Su discurso estaba redondeándose y estaba aliviado de no tener que incurrir su ira temporal, aunque era divertido verla enojarse. Sus ojos destellaban, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su voz pasaba de educada y contenida a apasionada e irritada; veía la verdadera Relena cuando estaba molesta, no la aguada política que le mostraba a todos los demás.

"Es mi intención…" anunció. "… asegurar que los Preventivos tengan los medios para continuar sus esfuerzos por mantener la paz indefinidamente, buenas instalaciones como esta base. Esta es mi promesa, la promesa de un mañana seguro para ustedes así como para futuras generaciones. La paz no es un estado del ser, sino un estado de creer. Y creo que juntos, podemos mantenerla. Gracias."

Entre muchos aplausos y gritos de los reporteros por fotos y respuestas a sus preguntas, Relena bajó del podio. Heero inmediatamente se movió a su lado, un escudo humano contra las multitudes. Su mano permanecía en el mango de su arma en la funda alrededor de sus caderas; sus ojos escaneaban la multitud por alguna señal de comportamiento agresivo.

Hicieron su recorrido hacia el jet que la esperaba; Relena hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y despedirse mientras era apresurada a subir las escaleras y entrar al avión. Él no pareció notar su frustración; podría luchar a su alrededor. Su seguridad era su única prioridad.

En la cima de las escaleras, Heero le dio un vistazo final a la base antes de seguirla. La aeromoza cerró la puerta tras ellos, sellando el avión para el despegue. Relena ya estaba sentada en una de las amplias sillas de cuero, manos en sus caderas. "Sabes, la política se basa mayormente en la opinión pública, Comandante Yuy. Y nunca voy a mantener una opinión favorable si no se me permite tener algún contacto con dicho público!"

Él tomó su lugar al otro lado; su portátil ya estaba esperando por él en la silla próxima. "Estoy haciendo mi trabajo."

"Mira, sólo porque no quieres hablar conmigo, no significa que a todas esas personas allá afuera no les guste. Tengo obligaciones." El avión comenzó a recorrer la pista. "Tal vez si hicieras mejor tu trabajo, la seguridad en funciones como éstas no sería un problema."

Ella golpeó ahí un nervio, y le dirigió una fría mirada. "Si no estuviera haciendo bien mi trabajo, probablemente estarías muerta."

El mentón de Relena se elevó un poco. "Te importaría si lo estuviera?"

"Hn."

Ella se sentó contra la silla de cuero con movimientos bruscos. Después de unos segundos de mirar por la ventana mientras despegaban del suelo, Relena lo miró. Él ya estaba mirando una red de seguridad en su computador, pero podía sentir sus ojos azules en él. "Realmente eres una persona muy dura para amar, Heero."

Él hizo una mueca; era la primera vez en años que lo llamaba por su nombre. Pero más que eso, había usado la palabra. Sólo la usó una vez antes, en la víspera de su cumpleaños falso, cuando había expresado sus sentimientos por él, y esperó por su respuesta. Y ella nunca la mencionaba desde entonces, en la partida de su silencio.

Heero la miró. "Duerme un poco. Es un largo camino al Cairo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sacudida del avión bajo ella despertó a Relena de su muy necesitada siesta. Una cobija estaba extendida sobre su cuerpo; no había estado presente cuando se había quedado dormida. Se lo atribuyó al auxiliar de vuelo; Heero seguramente no habría pensado en si tenía frío o no.

Lo próximo que ella notó era que Heero no estaba más sentado a su lado. Levantó su cabeza y miró alrededor. La cabina estaba vacía. Incluso el auxiliar de vuelo había desaparecido. Relena retiró la cobija y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Mientras se levantaba, el avión se sacudió otra vez, y cayó de nuevo sentada.

Lamiendo sus labios y sintiendo una repentina sensación de temor, trató de levantarse otra vez, y esta vez logró comenzar el corto recorrido hacia la cabina del piloto. Pero antes de alcanzarla, Heero salió, luciendo más afectado de lo que lo hubiese visto. Lo cual no era decir que parecía particularmente estresado o nervioso; simplemente parecía perturbado.

"Qué está pasando?" preguntó ella. "Turbulencia?"

"Regresa y abróchate el cinturón," ordenó él. "La situación está bajo control."

"Oh, entonces hay una situación." Relena tragó. "Comandante Yuy, si algo pasa seriamente, tengo todo el derecho a saberlo."

Heero tomó su brazo y comenzó a guiarla no muy gentilmente a su asiento. "Cuando necesites saber, lo sabrás."

Otra sacudida mucho más severa movió el jet. Relena alcanzó por el portaequipaje para anclarse. Nunca lo logró; sus manos rodearon su cintura por apoyo, y se encontró muy cerca y personal con su guardaespaldas. "Vas a decirme que no necesito saber qué fue eso?"

La auxiliar de vuelo salió de la cabina; la pequeña mujer los abordó. "El capitán lo necesita, Comandante Yuy!"

Heero liberó a Relena tan rápidamente como la había tocado. "Acomódela en su asiento."

Mientras regresaba por la isla, la mujer miró a Relena. "Por favor, Ministra Peacecraft."

"Quiero saber en este minuto qué está pasando."

La auxiliar retorció sus pálidas manos. "Hay un ligero… problema con uno de los motores."

El estómago de Relena se desplomó un par de pulgadas. "Qué van a hacer?"

"Están tratando de localizar el aeropuerto más cercano o una pista de aterrizaje, pero…"

"Pero qué?"

"Estamos volando sobre lo que podría llamarse el medio de la nada, señora. La última vez, el capitán dijo Botswana central. Exactamente no hay muchos lugares para aterrizar seguros." La mujer retrocedió. "Por favor, haga lo que pide el Comandante. Sólo está pensando en su seguridad." Con eso, se movió hacia la parte trasera del avión, presumiblemente a su propio asiento.

Relena se hundió, su mano apretando su garganta. Permaneció en silencio, aún cuando el avión continuó sacudiéndose y temblando, hasta que finalmente, Heero salió de la cabina.

Ella encontró su mirada, e instantáneamente temió por sus vidas. Los ojos de Heero estaban abiertos y preocupados; su cabello estaba desordenado como si hubiese estado tirando de él. Corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló a su nivel.

"Relena," comenzó. "Es tiempo que sepas… que este avión se va a caer. Uno de los motores se averió, y estamos perdiendo combustible. El piloto va a intentar aterrizar, pero porque está oscuro, no tiene una idea clara de dónde podría ser. Recuerdas qué hacer para un aterrizaje de emergencia?"

Ella asintió un momento, antes de que su cuidadoso tono comenzara a molestarla. "No soy una niña. Puedo manejar esto," frunció ella.

Heero se puso de pie. "Bien." Comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se giró. "Quiero que sobrevivas a esto, Relena. Y no sólo porque sea mi trabajo."

Él ya se había ido cuando susurró, "De verdad, Heero?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo pasó tan rápido. Un momento estaban volando por el cielo nocturno, y al siguiente estaban cayendo hacia la dura superficie de abajo. Fue casi antinatural lo rápido que el combustible se acabó, lo repentino que murió el motor. Pero Heero no tenía tiempo para contemplar eso. Su principal preocupación era ayudar al capitán a aterrizar el jet con relativa salvedad.

Tal vez esa misión hubiese sido más clara si no hubiese estado plagado con mil preocupaciones sobre la mujer en la cabina de pasajeros. Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa donde la dejó, pero sabía que debajo de esa fragilidad había una sobreviviente. Si alguno de ellos iba a lograrlo, sería Relena.

En minutos desde el momento que el motor comenzó a fallar, el jet privado aterrizó en tierra africana, deslizándose sobre colinas y a través de bosques con aterradora velocidad. Todo el mundo pareció temblar, y todo lo que Heero pudo hacer fue aferrarse a los controles y mover su cabeza para evitar el mortal rociado de vidrio cuando las ventanas de la cabina se rompieron ante el impacto.

Y luego, todo se detuvo. Heero levantó el mentón de su pecho. Arbustos que habían sido forzados en el avión llenaban el área a su alrededor. Miró hacia el capitán. El anciano estaba caído en su asiento, mantenido en su lugar por su arnés de seguridad. Un tremendo golpe en su cráneo había sido su final.

Ignorando sus propias heridas, Heero deshizo su cinturón y salió de la silla del copiloto. Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, el avión se movió, y escuchó el distintivo sonido de agua moviéndose. Sus ojos se fruncieron y se asomó por la ventana sin vidrio. Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, pero no le tomó mucho adivinar que habían aterrizado en agua.

"Mierda."

Con cuidado, Heero dejó la cabina. Podía sentir el avión hundiéndose; el tiempo se acababa. "Relena?"

Su rubia cabeza apareció sobre una golpeada fila de asientos, y casi suspira en voz alta con puro alivio. "Heero?" Mientras se acercaba, podía ver sangre en su rostro, brotando de una herida en la cabeza. Aún, todo lo que le preocupaba eran los otros. "El capitán?"

"Muerto." Después de asegurar que al menos era capaz de moverse, Heero continuó pasándola y agachó su cabeza en la parte trasera. La auxiliar de vuelo estaba en una posición similar al capitán. Un carrito de bebidas se había soltado y estrellado directamente en su estómago.

Relena se levantó. "Está…?"

Él bloqueó su vista al agarrar sus hombros. "Tomaré algunas provisiones; tú abre la salida de emergencia e infla el deslizador."

"Heero, dónde estamos?"

"Lo averiguaremos después. Ahora me gustaría que este avión no se hundiera hasta el fondo de cualquier río o lago que sea, con nosotros en él. Está bien?" Ella asintió, de repente aún más pálida. Él alcanzó por su encantador rostro, y limpió la sangre que lo coloreaba. "Ve. Rápido."

Cuidadoso de evitar a la mujer muerta, Heero reunió tanta comida no perecedera como pudo encontrar, junto con latas de jugo y botellas de agua. Lo metió todo en una bolsa de basura, junto con un kit de primeros auxilios, dos linternas y una cobija. Colgó la bolsa en su hombro, y sintió para asegurarse de que su funda aún estaba en su lugar.

Cuando regresó a la cabina, pudo ver que mientras Relena había abierto la compuerta, estaba teniendo problemas con el deslizador inflable. Su bolso de mano estaba cerca a sus pies; no podía creer que se hubiese molestado en recuperarlo del maletero.

"Toma." Él le alcanzó las provisiones y tomó su lugar en la escotilla. El agua estaba casi a nivel con el fondo de la abertura. El deslizador iba a terminar siendo más una balsa. Se infló con un fuerte tirón en su cuerda y golpeó el agua con un terrible splash.

"Sube," le dijo. Cuando alcanzó por la bolsa, sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo vamos a llevar lo que es necesario."

"Y esto es necesario," le informó Relena. "Mi pasaporte está aquí, créditos internacionales. Pasta dental. No voy a irme sin eso."

El agua estaba subiendo muy rápido para discutir con ella. "Está bien. Pero tú la cargas." Sin responder, Relena tomó un profundo respiro y subió al brillante deslizador amarillo. Heero se le unió un momento después, y alcanzó para desabrochar los sujetadores que fijaban su balsa al avión. Se separaron justo cuando el agua inundó la aún iluminada cabina. Y mientras se alejaban, observaron al jet hundirse más y más bajo la superficie hasta que sólo era un resplandor bajo el agua.

Relena tembló; el aire nocturno estaba frío. "Contactaste a alguien… para enviar nuestras últimas coordenadas?"

"No. No había nadie."

"Entonces nadie sabe dónde caímos. Ni nosotros."

Heero escarbó en su bolsa, tratando de no mover mucho el bote. No había que decir qué había en el agua a su alrededor. Sacó una linterna y la encendió. "Eso lo resume mucho."

Ella asintió apretadamente. Desviando la mirada de él, dejó salir las lágrimas que había logrado contener durante todo el accidente. Atrapada en medio de África sin ayuda en el inminente futuro… con Heero Yuy.

Su simple viaje se había vuelto una pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fin de la oración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Duo?" La mujer acostada en la cama junto a él se movió de costado para ver mejor a su novio. "Estás despierto?"

"Algo así," respondió él, frunciendo. "Tuve un maldito sueño."

Hilde Schbeiker subió y bajó sus dedos por su brazo desnudo. "Quieres hablar de eso, amor?"

Él titubeó por otro segundo. "Tú y yo íbamos a…"

"Oh, lo haces sonar tan romántico."

Duo estaba tan atrapado en el recuerdo de su sueño para notar su tono. "Y entonces miré… y Heero estaba ahí."

La nariz de Hilde se arrugó. "Observándonos?"

"No, no realmente. Estaba mirando pasándonos. Y estaba todo… golpeado y herido. Miré para ver qué estaba mirando, ya sabes." Duo se detuvo.

"Qué era?"

"Relena." Duo frotó sus manos por su rostro. "Era como… si quisiera que la viera. No sé." Él miró la desnuda joven acostada contra su costado. "Qué crees que significa, nena?"

Ella le levantó una ceja. "Se supone que me meta en esa cabeza tuya y descifre las cosas? No lo creo."

"Sí," aceptó él. Después de otro momento, Duo sacudió su cabeza contra la almohada. "No puedo deshacer esta sensación de que algo está… mal."

Hilde se sentó sobre él. "Quieres contactarlo y asegurarte de que todo está bien?"

"Qué diría? 'Tuve un sueño contigo, Yuy, y necesito asegurarme de que no estás muerto'?"

"Te asombrarías de cómo funciona la verdad, Duo."

Él salió de la cama abruptamente y alcanzó por sus jeans. Después de ponérselos y abrocharlos, la miró. "Intentaré saberlo por ella, qué tal?"

Hilde levantó su delgado hombro. "Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, amor."

Duo caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta de su habitación, apuntándole mientras iba. "Quédate ahí. Tan pronto como aclare esto, voy a regresar para divertirme contigo."

"Bueno, no soy la chica más afortunada en el sistema solar." Ella le dio una traviesa sonrisa.

Él abrió la puerta. "La más linda también."

Su comunicador no era la pieza más confiable, pero logró funcionar lo suficiente para alcanzar la mansión que Relena llamaba hogar. Después de unos minutos de trabajar por los códigos de seguridad que Heero había instalado, Duo fue saludado por el viejo mayordomo de Relena, Paygan.

"Sr. Maxwell, buenas tardes."

"Hola." Él cepilló su cabello con sus dedos, tratando de ponerse un poco más presentable en frente del hombre vestido formalmente. "Escucha, me preguntaba… digo… si Relena está ahí, puedo hablar con ella?"

La preocupación hizo que el rostro del hombre se arrugara aún más. "Tal vez no haya visto las noticias, Sr. Maxwell," dijo Paygan, su voz grave.

Duo tragó. "No. No todavía."

"El jet que llevaba a la Srta. Relena desde la base Victoria hacia Egipto nunca llegó al Cairo. Intentos por establecer comunicación con el piloto han fallado. La Srta. Relena… está perdida."

"Santa mierda." Su mano cubrió su boca. "Y… Heero también estaba en el avión?"

Paygan asintió. "Siento ser el portador de tales noticias."

Duo reconoció que la comunicación estaba siendo terminada, pero estaba ocupado buscando el control remoto del televisor y cambió canales hasta que encontró el Noticiero de L2.

"… no hay coordenadas conocidas para el jet de la Ministra de Exteriores, pero es sabido que el avión partió de la Base Victoria aproximadamente a las 17:00 horas ayer en la noche, dirigiéndose en ruta noreste hacia el Cairo. Grupos de búsqueda están siendo despachados para las antiguas repúblicas de Zaire y Tanzania, pero el malestar social en esos territorios, así como las difíciles condiciones climáticas y los peligros de la fauna local harán extremadamente difíciles las operaciones de rescate. Y la probabilidad de encontrar el jet perdido, estrecha. Para quienes se nos acaban de unir, la Ministra de Exteriores Relena Peacecraft, junto con otros tres, incluyendo un Preventivo están perdidos después de un presunto accidente aéreo en África. Noticias Network tendrá continuas actualizaciones de esta historia durante el día. Ahora, de regreso con…"

"Duo?"

Él se giró. Hilde estaba en el umbral de la habitación, envuelta en una sábana. Su delicado rostro estaba más blanco que el material. "Oh, dios mío… Relena… y Heero."

El apartamento estuvo en silencio hasta que Duo lanzó el control contra la pared. Se rompió, enviando a volar las baterías y el plástico. Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Hilde mientras su novio se paseaba de un lado a otro. "Ellos ya los han declarado como muertos," humeó Duo. "Harán una misión de búsqueda a medias, pero sólo porque es Relena. Si fueran otros, no se molestarían. Es increíble!"

"África, Duo." Hilde dio un paso hacia él. "Supongo que imaginan… bueno… cuánto puede sobrevivir alguien allá? Si es que sobrevivieron al accidente…"

"Hay un millón de cosas que pudieron haber pasado, Hilde. Y no es como si todo el país sea la tierra de tiempos lejanos. Hay villas e incluso ciudades." Se detuvo. "No olvides, nena. Si ella está… viva, probablemente está con Heero. Y tomaría mucho más que unos leones y serpientes para deshacerse de ese hombre."

Ella lamió su labio inferior. "Si también está vivo."

Duo se paralizó por un segundo, antes de volar hacia el comunicador. "Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo."

"Duo?"

Él encendió el comunicador, eternamente agradecido a cualquier alto poder que existía cuando volvió a la vida. "Número… número…" Golpeteó el costado de su cabeza varias veces. "Cuál es el maldito número?"

"Duo, a quién llamas?"

"Ah!" Recordando de repente, Duo marcó por un segundo. Cuando terminó, la miró. "Refuerzos, nena." Él miró la pantalla justo cuando el fruncido rostro de un hombre la llenó. "Wufei! Que bueno verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo, te ves bien, bien, suficiente basura. Has escuchado las noticias. Sabes lo que está pasando. Ahora, dime… qué tan rápido puedes llevarnos a África?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero ubicó el primer cocodrilo justo antes del amanecer. No dijo nada, no queriendo alarmar a la mujer recogida en el rincón más cerrado del bote de veinticinco pies. Merecía una última oportunidad de sueño pacífico e ininterrumpido antes de que la realidad de su situación se asentara. Pero Heero había estado manteniendo su linterna fija en las aguas por horas, buscando reflejos de ojos cerca a ellos. Los cocodrilos eran su preocupación más grande, pero dependiendo de cuán profunda fuera el agua, también había el riesgo de hipopótamos extremadamente territoriales. Las aguas africanas no eran amigables para los humanos.

No podía recordar si hipnotizaría al cocodrilo o no, pero mantuvo la luz fija en él mientras se suspendía en la superficie, a sólo tres o cuatro pies del bote. "Sólo quédate donde estás," murmuró. "Preferiría no desperdiciar una bala contigo."

"Desperdiciar una bala en quién?" Preguntó Relena mientras se despertaba. Parpadeó varias veces. "Heero?"

"Quédate quieta," le ordenó. "Tenemos un visitante no bien recibido."

Ella asintió apretadamente; su temor sabía más amargo en su garganta. "Lo lograremos hasta la orilla?"

"No estoy seguro de que haya una orilla. Podríamos no estar en un río, si no en un pantano." Heero observó al cocodrilo por alguna señal de movimiento. "Sabremos más cuando salga el sol."

"De acuerdo," susurró Relena.

No hubo más conversación porque no había nada que decir. Al menos, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta. Relena tocó su frente; la sangre ahí se había congelado en un desastre pegajoso; no quería saber cuán mal se veía. No podía ver mucho en la oscuridad antes del amanecer, pero Heero parecía haber escapado al accidente con sólo cortes y golpes. A menos que estuviera escondiendo una herida más seria. No estaba segura de eso.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, rojos y rosas aparecían en el horizonte, como la más vívida acuarela vuelta a la vida. Con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas, Relena observó el amanecer. No había edificios que se interpusieran en el camino, ni smog para alterar sus colores. "Es tan hermoso," susurró ella.

Para Heero, entre más luz aparecía, más podía ver lo desesperada que era su situación. El cocodrilo parecía estar quieto donde estaba, pero se le habían unido dos o tres de sus amigos. Tomó un respiro y se permitió una pequeña mirada alrededor del bote.

No estaban moviéndose con una corriente, así que sea cual sea el cuerpo de agua en el que habían aterrizado era uno estático. Parecía ser una especie de hueco de agua, medio cubierto con arbustos y probablemente no más profundo que el alto del avión. De hecho, cuando miró sobre su hombro, podía ver el ala trasera del avión asomándose por la superficie. Al menos, eso era algo. Si venía gente en un equipo de búsqueda, podrían ser capaces de ubicarlo.

Pero eso era un muy grande "podrían."

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Relena," comenzó Heero en una voz baja. "Siente detrás tuyo en el borde del bote. Sientes algún bolsillo de algún tipo?"

Relena hizo lo que pidió y asintió. "Encontré una cremallera."

"Debe haber ahí un remo plegable." Un momento después, ella sacó una vara de metal envuelto. "Bien. Prepárate. Voy a llevarnos hacia esa porción de tierra seca." Heero señaló un punto a varias yardas donde el pasto y los arbustos eran más espesos. "Una vez que estemos ahí, yo…" Él se detuvo cuando vio que sus hombros habían comenzado a temblar. "Relena?" Siguió su mirada hacia el agua, hacia el punto donde se reunían los cocodrilos. "Tengo un arma, Relena." Heero titubeó. "No dejaré que nada te pase."

Ella lo miró. "Nunca lo haces." Sacudiendo su cabeza, Relena se puso a desplegar el remo. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo alcanzó.

Para cuando habían remado hacia el arbusto, el sol había salido completamente. Golpeaba sobre ellos como un cónyuge abusivo, y estuvieron sudando en minutos. El rostro de Relena estaba pegajoso con sangre fresca; frotó su herida, pero sólo logró manchar de sangre el revés de su mano.

"Casi estamos ahí," dijo Heero, respirando fuertemente del esfuerzo de mover el bote sin atraer mucho la atención. "Salgo primero, en caso de que haya algo peor en el arbusto. Si algo me pasa, usa el remo para empujarte hacia…"

"Nada va a pasarte," le dijo tranquila pero firmemente. "Heero, si estoy aquí sola, voy a morir. Tan simple como eso."

Él sacudió su cabeza para retirar sus húmedos mechones de sus ojos. "Bueno, no me rendiría sin una pelea."

Relena tuvo que sonreír. "Eso fue un poco de humor? Es muy temprano para una insolación…"

"Tú tampoco te rendirías sin una pelea." Él dejó que un momento se asentara entre ellos antes de regresar a su tarea. Pronto, Relena sintió el extremo lejano del bote golpear algo sólido.

Cuidadoso de no mover mucho el bote, Heero le alcanzó el remo y se desplazó en cuatro por la amarilla superficie de goma. Cuando alcanzó el extremo, sacó su arma de su funda. Tomándose un momento para respirar, saltó del bote y a tierra seca.

"Heero?"

"Shh." Con el ojo entrenado de un soldado, examinó el arbusto alrededor. Como casi alcanzaba el nivel de su pecho, fue una tarea difícil. La mano que sostenía su arma extendida en frente de él; la usó para apartar la maleza y mirar más allá.

"El agua termina aquí," reportó un segundo después, y fue difícil para él mantener la alegría fuera de su voz. "Parece que aterrizamos en una sabana."

Relena no pudo evitar pensar si eso era preferible. Sabanas significaban leones, leopardos, jabalíes, sin mencionar serpientes, insectos y poca sombra. Pero sonrió, porque pareció complacerle a Heero.

Él le extendió su mano, indicándole que se le uniera en la orilla. Aseguró la correa de su bolsa sobre su hombro y tomó la bolsa llena de provisiones. "Lánzamela," le dijo él y cuando lo hizo y la atrapó, le indicó de nuevo. "Vamos."

Gateó por el bote exactamente como él, sintiéndose más y más segura entre más se acercaba a él. Él siempre había sido una fuente de seguridad, pero ahora era más como una cuerda de salvamento. Su última cuerda. Cuando alcanzó el borde, Relena sacó una pierna sobre el costado y extendió su mano, alcanzando por la suya.

El cocodrilo se lanzó del agua sin aviso, filosas fauces abiertas para revelar hileras de dientes rotos. Relena escuchó el splash, Heero gritó su nombre, su propio grito, el sonido de una simple bala irrumpiendo el silencio de la mañana africana.

Y luego todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentir. Los brazos de Heero a su alrededor, sus pies arrastrándose mientras era sacada del agua. No había ningún dolor; no había sido mordida. La maleza raspaba contra las mangas de su suéter mientras corrían, tropezándose mucho en el camino.

Emergieron de la maleza, pero continuaron, poniendo tanta distancia entre ellos y el agua como fuera posible. Le pareció una eternidad a Relena antes de que el mundo dejara de girar. Ante las primeras señales de Heero deteniéndose, las piernas de Relena cedieron bajo a ella y cayó al pasto.

Heero se le unió, respirando intensamente. Su arma aún estaba en su mano; por primera vez en su vida, estaba agradecido con los hombres que lo habían vuelto un asesino. Si su bala no hubiese ido exactamente a donde quería, Relena podría haber sido herida seriamente. O incluso asesinada.

"Relena." Alcanzó por ella. "Mírame, Relena."

"Vamos a morir!" Ella hundió su rostro en sus manos mientras sus sollozos salían a la superficie, atravesando su delgado cuerpo. "Vamos a morir, Heero!"

Él agarró sus hombros. "Mantente pensando así, y moriremos. Entiendes? Entiendes?"

Relena bajó sus manos; lágrimas y sangre bajaba por su garganta. "Es demasiado. No puedo… no puedo hacerlo."

"Yo tampoco puedo." Ella lo miró, enmudecida, y continuó, "Pero nosotros sí."

"Heero…"

"Dejamos atrás la balsa; está bien. Los cocodrilos podrían despedazarla, pero aún habrá algunos que captarán la atención de aeronaves volando bajo. No podemos quedarnos esperando eso."

El conmovedor momento había pasado casi tan rápido como había llegado. "Qué vamos a hacer?"

Heero miró alrededor. La sabana africana era planicies de pasto, con sólo unos pocos árboles moteando la superficie. Pero en la distancia, podía ver los oscuros triángulos que indicaban montañas. "Caminaremos hacia allá. Esperanzadamente, encontraremos un camino que nos conduzca a una villa. Si somos realmente afortunados, podrían tener un comunicador." Él la miró. "Salvamos la comida y el agua. Aún tienes tu pasta dental. La cobija nos proveerá abrigo durante el calor del día. Realmente, Relena… ya somos muy afortunados."

Ella parpadeó lo último de sus lágrimas. "Eso supongo."

"No llores más." Su voz casi era tierna. Relena contuvo su aliento, pero lo liberó cuando continuó, en un tono mucho más duro, "Te deshidratarás." Él se levantó y la ayudó a poner de pie. "Si tienes algo más útil en esa bolsa tuya, ahora sería el momento de decirme."

Secando sus mejillas, Relena dejó deslizar el bolso de su hombro. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y sacó una botella de bloqueador solar.

"Bien." Heero subió su cabeza. El sol estaba ganando más fuerza mientras atravesaba el cielo. "Vamos a necesitarlo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron por horas, y si Heero no hubiese estado ahí con ella, Relena se habría dado por vencida temprano en el viaje. La sabana era hermosa, pero en una forma desolada y deshabitada. Nunca estuvo lejos en su mente, la idea de que la gente moría aquí todos los días.

Las primeras señales de vida, además de los cocodrilos, llegaron a una hora en su viaje cuando ubicaron una manada de ágiles gacelas pastando en los esparcidos parches de pasto. Relena los señaló como tales, y se sonrojó cuando Heero le dio la mirada de "sabes mucha información inútil." Era su culpa que pasara demasiado tiempo en casa observando programas de la naturaleza? Si pensaba que era una infomaníaca, tal vez podría llevarla a cenar algún día. En una situación de no-guardaespaldas.

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, y Relena se encontró arrepintiéndose seriamente de su elección de ropa. La blusa formal y el traje que había usado para el discurso se habían vuelto casi térmico, atrapando el calor y conteniéndolo contra su piel. Heero parecía bien en su uniforme aunque se había quitado la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que habían cubierto cada pulgada de piel expuesta con bloqueador solar. Podía ver manchas blancas en su nuca donde no había logrado esparcir toda la crema. Tal vez cuando se detuvieran para reaplicarse, ella le ofrecería ayudarlo.

Por supuesto, eso podría llevarlo al límite. Si no podía soportar hablarle, dudaba que fuera capaz de tratar con sus manos en su cuello, masajeando bloqueador. Él la había tocado dos veces desde el accidente, una vez para limpiar sangre de su rostro y otra para salvarla de un cocodrilo come-hombres. No exactamente las cosas en los sueños de una chica.

Justo cuando Relena pensó que no podía dar otro paso, Heero señaló un árbol a varias yardas adelante que ofrecía la mayor sombra que hubiesen visto. "Nos detendremos aquí y esperaremos a que baje el calor del día."

Hundirse en la dura tierra no fue exactamente como deslizarse en una caliente tina de burbujas, pero ciertamente se sintió maravilloso. Suspiró y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol. "A riesgo de sonar como una quejona, mis pies están matándome."

Heero resopló, mirando sus zapatos Prada. "Realmente no es el calzado ideal para África."

"Lo siento. La próxima vez que esté planeando mi vestuario del día, ciertamente recordaré tener en cuenta que mi avión podría caer en medio de la nada, y que tendré que caminar cientos de millas."

"Hablar te deshidrata más rápido." Él buscó en la bolsa de provisiones y le alcanzó una botella de agua. "Bebe la mitad."

Relena tomó la botella con un sorprendido frunce. "No deberíamos racionarla?"

"Personas han sido encontradas muertas con botellas llenas de agua. Racionar no logra nada." Tomó una botella para él y se acomodó para beber.

"La misma teoría aplica para la comida?"

"Toma lo que quieras."

Ella tomó la bolsa y escarbó por su contenido. "Cacahuates, galletas y chocolates."

"Esperabas una comida de cuatro platillos?"

Ignorándolo, Relena tomó un paquete de cacahuates. "Vas a comer?"

Él tomó un largo sorbo de agua. "Más tarde."

"Probablemente debas hacerlo ahora. Ambos hemos perdido mucho fluido en corto tiempo, y tu cuerpo necesita la sal para…"

"Dije 'más tarde'."

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Relena abrió los cacahuates y comió. Con miel. Había peores cosas para almorzar, decidió ella. Después de un momento de masticar en silencio, miró sus alrededores. "Si apartas los peligros de estar atrapados aquí, realmente es espectacular." Heero no dijo nada. Ella tragó y lo miró. "Creo que no te dije… gracias por salvar mi vida allá."

"Soy tu guardaespaldas. Me pagan por cuidar tu cuerpo."

"Por supuesto." De repente, su apetito se había ido. Ella guardó la pequeña bolsa en la más grande, tomó un sorbo de agua, y comenzó a desabrochar las mancornas de su blusa.

Heero se sentó. "No hagas eso."

Comenzó a arremangar las mangas. "Me pondré loción, no te preocupes. Y creo que puedes soportar la horrible vista de mis brazos. A menos que te guste cargarme cuando me desmaye del calor."

"Malaria." Él agarró su brazo y bajó la recién enrollada manga para cubrir su expuesta carne. "Entre menos tengan que picar los mosquitos, mejor. A menos que *quieras* una falla renal y demencia."

Un largo minuto pasó. Pájaros podían escucharse desde algún lugar en la distancia. "Mira, Heero. Mientras aprecio que estés haciendo tu trabajo, podrías considerar por un momento que estoy muy cansada, muy acalorada y muy asustada. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, y no creo que sea mucho pedirte que trates de tener esto en mente."

Él bebió otro largo sorbo de agua. Algo del líquido escapó de su boca y se deslizó por su garganta en brillantes y pequeños arroyos. Secando su mentón con el revés de su mano, le dio una fría mirada. "No debo avisarte cuando estés a punto de hacer algo mal?"

"No importa. Sólo… olvida que dije algo." Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado del angosto árbol, fuera de su vista.

Heero sacudió su cabeza. Qué demonios quería de él? Estaba tan cansado y tan acalorado como ella, sólo que no estaba dejando que su temor lo volviera un idiota. Ellos no estaban en un safari de fantasía, y tal vez no podía ver la belleza de la tierra, considerando que la mayoría de su energía iba a llevarlos intactos a través de ella.

"Oh dios mío!"

Él se levantó de golpe. "Relena, qué pasa?"

"Shh! Ven aquí." Su cabeza apareció alrededor del tronco. "Silenciosamente." Heero frunció. "Por favor?"

Incapaz de decirle no, rodeó el árbol. Ella instantáneamente tomó su brazo y señaló con su mano libre. "Mira."

A no más de cien pies, una jirafa y su cría estaban alimentándose de los altos arbustos. El más joven era tan alto como los cuartos delanteros de su madre, una perfecta copia en miniatura.

"Nunca pensé que vería una tan de cerca, mucho menos dos!" susurró Relena. "No son asombrosos?"

Él sabía que quería que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, y habría sido tan fácil. Pero no podía, porque muy en el fondo de su mente sólo podía pensar una cosa.

Si la presa estaba alrededor, el depredador no podía estar muy lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con mano estable, Quatre Winner firmó un cheque, prometiendo cien mil créditos a una compañía safari que los proveería con un jet, con un guía nativo, hábil en rastreo y misiones de rescate. El dinero no era nada; muy francamente no haría una mínima mella en sus finanzas. Y aún si la hiciera, habría valido el costo para encontrar a Heero y a Relena y a la tripulación de su accidentado avión.

Actualmente, estaba esperando en la puerta del Puerto Espacial de Johannesburgo por la llegada del trasbordador de Duo Maxwell de L2, apenas habiendo llegado a Sudáfrica de L4. Su amigo de trenza había tomado el primer vuelo que pudo y ahora, a menos de veinticuatro horas del momento en que sus amigos se habían perdido, estaban por volverse un equipo una vez más. Si sólo las circunstancias no hubiesen sido tan terribles.

Trowa Barton se acercó a la fila de sillas con dos tazas de café en su mano. "Parece que pudieras necesitar esto."

No era lo más halagador que el hombre le hubiese dicho en sus años juntos, pero Quatre tomó el café sin quejarse. "Dónde está Wufei?"

"Tenía que hacer una llamada."

Quatre asintió y bebió. "Está horrible."

"Probablemente no tendremos algo mejor en la jungla," le recordó Trowa.

"Cierto." Él se obligó a tomar otro sorbo. "Dime algo. Sientes que aún están vivos?"

Su novio levantó un musculoso hombro. "Tu eres el que siente, Pequeño. No yo."

"Siento que sí." Quatre cerró sus ojos. "Tengo que creer que tengo razón."

"Hola!" gritó una inconfundible voz sobre el ruido del puerto espacial. Ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Duo Maxwell salir por ella, una bolsa colgaba sobre su hombro, y su trenza volando. Se levantaron mientras se acercaba a ellos. "Que gusto encontrarlos aquí." Mientras estrechaba manos con Trowa, Duo hizo una mueca. "Cuidado, amigo! Aún estoy recuperándome de esa 'pequeña e indolora' serie de inyecciones que me dieron antes de dejarme subir al trasbordador."

Quatre palpó su propio antebrazo donde recientemente había sido vacunado para fiebre amarilla, hepatitis, rabia y tifoidea, enfermedades que aún corrían rampantes en el país, a pesar de la medicina moderna. Al menos las vacunas tuvieron efecto inmediatamente, o no les habría sido permitido hacer el viaje de rescate. "Estamos listos para irnos a primera hora de la mañana," le dijo a Duo. "El jet y el guía esperan por nosotros, cargado con provisiones. Pasaremos la mayor parte de mañana en el aire, volando sobre Botswana."

Duo sacudió su cabeza, completamente satisfecho consigo por regular la tarea de organización y planeación con Quatre. "Entre más rápido podamos salir de aquí y encontrarlos…" No necesitó terminar la oración. Todos estaban muy conscientes de lo que podría pasarle a sus amigos si no eran encontrados pronto. "Ha habido alguna noticia?"

"Nada," respondió Trowa. "Pero al menos no han encontrado un avión destrozado."

"Ninguna noticia son buenas noticias," dijo Wufei Chang, acercándoseles, sus manos profundas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. Duo levantó su mano, pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de golpear su espalda. "Ni lo pienses, Maxwell."

Duo bajó su mano. "Y… dónde está nuestro hotel?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse en el cielo, y polvo cubría la sabana, Heero comenzó a buscar por un árbol grande con ramas lo firmes suficiente para sostenerlos a ambos. No le había dicho a Relena todavía, pero pasarían la noche sobre el suelo, y esperaba que una vez que escuchara que los leones eran, la mayor parte, predadores nocturnos, no pusiera mucho problema.

Instantáneamente, sintió algo parecido a la culpa. Relena no había hecho nada excepto cometer unos pocos e inocentes errores, y había estado tratándola como si fuera una infante durante todo el día. La verdad era, que todo aquí era un error, y no vivirías para cometer otro. Tuvo que hacerse cargo, le gustara o no. Después de todo, no imaginaba que pudiera pensar de él como algo más que un idiota de lo que ya lo hacía.

Como mejor pudo, había viajado doce o trece millas, sin señales de vida además de antílopes, gacelas y las jirafas de Relena. No habían visto huellas de llantas. Y ninguna planta crecía sobre sus cabezas. Era algo extraño, sentir que el resto del mundo había desaparecido, y sólo él y Relena quedaran.

Extraño, pero no disgustante.

Él ubicó el árbol perfecto justo cuando lo último del sol tocó el horizonte. Relena estaba descansando tras él; se giró para verla. "Puedes caminar otras pocas yardas?"

"Ya vamos a parar para dormir?"

"Lo último que queremos hacer es caminar después que oscurezca." Señaló el árbol. "Tu hotel por esta noche, Ministra."

Heero estaba poniéndose picado. Esta no era una buena señal. Relena enderezó sus hombros. "Piensas que nunca antes he vivido sin comodidades?"

"Creo que dormir en una carpa en el patio de la mansión de cinco acres de tu familia no es 'vivir sin comodidades'."

El paso de Relena se aceleró mientras aumentaba su rabia. "Hay más insultos que quieras lanzarme? El día está llegando a su final, y no querría que te perdieras tu cuota." Aparentemente, ella no quiso que respondiera, y sabiamente mantuvo su boca cerrada.

Cuando alcanzaron la base del árbol, Heero rápidamente evaluó el mejor lado para escalarlo. "Te ayudaré a subir," ofreció él. No era exactamente una disculpa, pero qué esperaba de él? Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

"No quiero parecer como si estuviera cuestionando a Heero Yuy, el Gran Campesino Africano, pero no hay cosas que puedan alcanzarnos en los árboles?" Tragó. "Como serpientes?"

"La mayoría de las serpientes africanas son serpientes terrestres: víboras, mimbras… cobras. Como esa de allá."

Relena gritó y agarró la rama más baja del árbol. Con un empujón de Heero, ella se subió. "Oh, dios mío, Heero, apúrate!"

"Estaba bromeando."

Ella lo miró. "Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"Tenía que hacerte subir el árbol de alguna forma." Él la siguió con la bolsa de provisiones. "Continúa; queremos estar tan lejos del suelo como sea posible."

Relena sacudió su cabeza mientras trepaba, su enredado cabello rozaba sobre sus hombros. "Si así es como bromeas… no te molestes. Por favor. Preferiría hablar conmigo."

Cuando estuvieron lo lejos suficiente, Heero le indicó que se detuviera. Ella ahorcajó una gruesa rama unas pulgadas más arriba que la de él, su bolsa sobre su pecho. "Trata de ponerte tan cómoda como sea posible. No das vueltas en tu sueño, verdad?"

Ella parpadeó. "No sé. No lo creo."

"Tus novios nunca te dijeron si lo haces?"

Le tomó un largo rato responder, y cuando lo hizo, su voz era mortalmente calmada. "Si me prestaras tanta atención como a mi seguridad, Heero, sabrías que nunca he estado en ese tipo de relación."

Él se movió en su rama. Su inocencia no se le había escapado; de hecho, era prominente en su tácita lista de razones para alejarse de ella. Con un suspiro, alcanzó en la bolsa de provisiones. "Toma. Toma la cobija; pronto hará frío. Y tu agua."

Relena se las arrebató de sus manos. "No tendrás frío? Oh, es cierto. Tu sangre ya lo está."

Con un paquete de cacahuates en una mano y una lata de piña en la otra, Heero se acomodó para pasar la noche. El crepúsculo cambió rápidamente a oscuridad, y antes de mucho, no pudo ver más a Relena. De alguna forma, hacía más fácil hablar con ella… sin la distracción de su fina nariz, o la llenura de su labio inferior, o la forma en que su frente se arruga cuando está pensando en algo. Tomó un profundo respiro.

"Creo que el jet fue saboteado." Pudo escucharla jadear. "Estaba en buena condición. Recién salido de fábrica. Nada debió fallarle." Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Todo era muy conveniente."

"Quieres decir…" Hubo un temblor en su voz. "Por en donde caímos?" Él asintió, aún cuando no podía verlo. "Heero, quién querría… matarme?"

Él tomó un sorbo de jugo. "Confía en mi cuando digo que una vez que regresemos a la civilización, voy a descubrirlo."

Algo en su tono calentó el centro de su estómago. Mordiendo su labio para esconder su sonrisa, aunque no podía verla, Relena comenzó a desdoblar la cobija, cuidadosa de mantener su equilibrio en la rama mientras lo hacía. Era mejor mantenerse ocupada, imaginó, que pensar en el hecho de que alguien había tratado de asesinarla.

Se detuvo de repente al escuchar algo del suelo. "Heero?"

"También lo escuché," dijo él. La fuerte pisada de pasos en tierra firme… un bajo gruñido. Heero alcanzó en su bolsa y sacó una linterna. Encendiéndola, dirigió hacia abajo el rayo de luz para investigar.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de los cocodrilos, pero las dos leonas pasando por su árbol no parecieron molestarse por sus presencias. Y cuando movió la luz, pudo ver por qué. Un antílope estaba comprometido en un pasteo nocturno en los pastos cercanos. La cubierta de la noche era perfecta para las cazadoras. Heero rápidamente apagó la linterna. La naturaleza iba a tomar su curso, pero él y Relena no necesitaban verlo.

"Toma mi mano," le dijo él, palpando alrededor hasta que sintió sus delgados dedos.

"Qué? Por qué?"

"Shh." Heero entrelazó sus dedos. "Si no podemos vernos, vamos a tener que sentirnos."

Relena bajó la mirada. Su mano era cálida y callosa, y la suya se ajustaba perfectamente. De no ser por los sonidos del antílope huyendo con las leonas pegados a su cola, podría haber sido posible para ella imaginar que la situación era mucho más romántica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Reporta."

"Señor, todo salió de acuerdo al plan, como presumiblemente ha escuchado en las noticias. El jet cayó de acuerdo a la agenda y mientras pudieran no estar publicitándolo todavía, todos a bordo están dados por muertos."

"Dados por muertos es un largo camino hacia oficialmente muertos."

"Sí, pero señor… aún si alguien sobreviviera al accidente, nadie lograría sobrevivir mucho allá."

"Hmm. Qué es esto que escuché sobre un equipo privado de búsqueda?"

"Yo… um… no he escuchado nada sobre eso. Un equipo privado de búsqueda, dice?"

"Partió de Johannesburgo esta mañana. Cómo puedes estar a cargo de la situación y no saber nada sobre esto?"

"Bueno… yo…"

"Deja de balbucear. No tengo tiempo para escuchar excusas. Arma un escuadrón. Diríjanse inmediatamente hacia el lugar estimado del accidente antes de que este medio conformado equipo de búsqueda llegue a él. Quiero confirmación de que la perra Peacecraft está muerta. Y si encuentras alguna evidencia de lo contrario, síganla y mátenla."

"Algo más, señor?"

"Tienes instrucciones. Ve."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena despertó queriendo dos cosas: una ducha caliente y una taza de café aún más caliente. Lo que obtuvo fue ver el rostro de Heero inmediatamente y un pedazo de chocolate que él presionó en su mano.

Sin embargo, no era una mala alternativa.

"Buenos días," dijo ella, aceptando su desayuno.

Él asintió, su usual respuesta para tales saludos. "Cuando estés lista, continuaremos."

Relena desenvolvió su chocolate y lo mordió mientras lo observaba rasgar la chaqueta que había estado cargando con él desde que la abandonó la mañana anterior. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Una vez que tuvo un pedazo de material verde olivo en su mano, lo humedeció con un poco de su preciada reserva de agua. "Es hora de que nos aseemos. Debemos agradecer que el aroma de sangre no haya atraído todavía a los depredadores."

"A menos que cuentes a los dos leones de anoche." Ella tragó y lamió sus labios. "Te gustaría un poco de ayuda?"

Heero la miró por largo momento. Su apuesto rostro estaba marcado con varios cortes y golpes que ahora estaba notando. "Bien," aceptó él, cortamente.

Ella tomó la prenda y cuidadosamente se reacomodó en la rama. Había suficiente luz pre-amanecer para su trabajo. Relena alcanzó y gentilmente pasó el húmedo material por una seca mancha de sangre en su herida mejilla.

"Fuimos afortunados," dijo ella después de un momento. "Estoy segura que nunca sabré por qué sobrevivimos a ese accidente."

Heero estaba rígido, inmóvil mientras limpiaba su rostro. "No, no lo sabrás."

"Tal vez fue más el destino que suerte." Él no dijo nada, y Relena ladeó su cabeza a un costado, observándolo. "Crees en el destino?"

"Mis creencias son irrelevantes."

"Escucha, no me importa en lo que creas. Puedes creer en Pie Grande para lo que me importa. Pero realmente me gustaría que me hablaras. Paso cada minuto de mi vida hablándole a la gente; voy a entrar en ensimismamiento."

Él cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba la prenda sobre ellos. Su caricia era un lujo prohibido. "Pensaba que disfrutarías del aislamiento."

Relena retiró su mano, mayormente habiendo terminado su trabajo. "Sí, pero Heero… ya deberías saber que eres la única persona en el mundo a la que realmente quiero hablarle." Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, tan silencioso, al menos, como podía ser el amanecer africano. "Ahora me ayudarás?"

Él tomó la prenda ligeramente ensangrentada y le aplicó agua fresca, tratando de mantener sus movimientos tan estables como fuera posible. La transpiración se había ido con mucha de la sangre en su rostro, pero el corte aún estaba abierto y feo. Iba a tomar más que un trozo de uniforme para curarlo a su satisfacción.

Alcanzando en su preciada bolsa de provisiones, sacó el kit de primeros auxilios. Contenía vendajes antisépticos, pero sólo un poco. Esperanzadamente, no habría otra causa para usarlos después de esto.

Relena dejó escapar un pequeño gimoteo cuando presionó la pequeña y húmeda venda en su herida. "Arde," explicó ella.

"Entonces funciona." Sus dedos rozaron contra su piel desnuda, y tuvo que preguntarse si sólo él sintió el shock. Tocar a Relena era tan prohibido como ser tocado por ella; incluso después de tantos años de entrenarse para permanecer frío junto a ella, aún podía afectarlo tanto.

Estrellarse en el desierto africano estaba tornándose ser un dolor en su trasero.

"Ya," dijo él un momento después, después de asegurar un vendaje sobre la herida. "Estás herida en algún otro lugar?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tú? Y no mientas."

"Me disloqué el hombro en el accidente," admitió Heero. "Lo acomodé en el bote mientras dormías."

"No deberías mantenerlo inmovilizado?" Sin notarlo, ella colocó sus manos en su brazo. "Déjame cargar la bolsa, Heero. Dale un descanso a tu brazo."

"Puedo manejarlo."

"No tienes que hacer todo, Heero," le recordó Relena tranquilamente.

Heero miró al suelo. "Comencemos ahora. Antes de que el sol caliente mucho."

Sería inútil discutir con él, así que Relena simplemente lo dejó ayudarla a bajar del árbol. Ella aterrizó en piernas adormiladas de una noche pasada ahorcajando una rama. Heero ya estaba a unos pasos adelante cuando lo llamó. "Heero!" Se giró. "Necesito… um…" Ella señaló hacia los arbustos, esperando que captara el mensaje.

Lo hizo, si el imprecedente y repentino color en sus mejillas fue alguna indicación. Dándole la espalda, aclaró su garganta. "Um… como dije antes. Cuando estés lista."

Relena colocó una mano en su frente, casi tan avergonzada como él. Este particular problema no había ocurrido el día anterior, tal vez porque apenas había bebido algo en esas primeras veinticuatro horas. Con frecuencia había imaginado quedar atrapada en una isla desierta con Heero. Las funciones humanas básicas como esta nunca se habían creado en sus fantasías.

Cuando sus asuntos fueron atendidos, ella se le reunió. El sonrojo aún no se había desvanecido de sus mejillas, pero él aparentemente se había recuperado. "Quiero cubrir más terreno hoy que lo que hicimos ayer."

"No me quedaré atrás," murmuró Relena, secamente.

"Eso no es lo que yo…" Heero se detuvo y miró el coloreado cielo. "Mira, no hablo, porque no soy bueno en eso. Nunca tengo las palabras correctas, así que… guardo silencio. Tenías razón ayer; es mejor si no lo intento."

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Hay una tremenda diferencia entre bromear sobre cobras y tener una conversación normal. Honestamente… me gusta escuchar tu voz. Sin importar lo que elijas decir."

Él bajó su mentón en orden de mirar sus ojos. "Por qué? Por qué yo, Relena?"

"No estoy completamente segura que elijamos de quien enamorarnos. Pero aún si lo hiciéramos, te hubiese elegido, Heero." Relena se encogió. "Sólo porque sí."

"Serías más feliz si eligieras a alguien más."

"No querrás decir que *tú* lo serías?"

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "No creo haber dicho eso."

"Entonces qué estás diciendo?"

Él titubeó por lo que pareció la mitad de para siempre. Finalmente, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Su corazón se desplomó un poco, pero era un órgano fuerte. "De nuevo callado, Heero?" se preguntó en voz alta. Ella lo observó alejarse, un punto oscuro contra el horizonte brillantemente coloreado. "O las palabras no son las que quiero escuchar?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer día de su misión había sido un completo fracaso. Si el avión se había estrellado en algún lugar en Zimbabwe, de cierta forma lo habían perdido. Por supuesto, era muy difícil buscar de cerca desde la altura de un jet, razonó Duo. Aún supuso que había tenido altas expectativas, dado que todos los cuatro pares de ojos buscando en la sabana habían sido unos altamente entrenados.

Pasaron la noche en la costosa cabaña de la compañía en el Río Chobe. El largo día había hecho entrar a Quatre; se había retirado a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Trowa tan pronto como habían comido una rápida cena de especialidades locales, las cuales Duo no había podido identificar. Wufei y Trowa se sentaron en el pórtico, fumando cigarrillos; no los había etiquetado como fumadores, pero cualquier cosa por inflar sus botes.

Por él, estaba ocupado ensamblando un comunicador portátil. Sólo esperaba que los satélites estuvieran trabajando bien, y pudiera contactar a Hilde en L2. Unos minutos después, cuando su hermoso rostro apareció en la pantalla, sonrió ampliamente. "Nena! Dios, te extraño!"

"También te extraño, amor. No sabía que tuvieras acceso a un comunicador." Ella estaba usando su pijama favorito, el de satín azul con el bajo cuello en V. Las curvas internas de sus senos eran visibles y podía sentir su boca comenzar a aguarse. Hilde chasqueó sus dedos. "Oye, Maxwell! Mis ojos están aquí arriba."

Él parpadeó. "Perdón!"

"Cómo estuvo hoy?"

"Para ponerlo suavemente, apestó." Duo suspiró fuertemente. "Hay tanto espacio vacío aquí, nena. No tenía idea! África siempre se veía pequeño en el mapa. Y púrpura en algunas áreas!"

Hilde cubrió su boca, pero él podía decir que estaba riéndose detrás de su mano. "Estoy segura que tendrás más suerte mañana."

"Eso espero." Pausó. "Deseo que estuvieras aquí."

"Yo también."

Duo se sentó un poco más derecho. "Sabes qué me ayudaría a dormir esta noche?"

Hilde sacudió su cabeza. "No hemos aprendido ya esta lección, Duo? El sexo por comunicador nunca es tan sexy o tan fácil como parece ser."

"Vamos! Estoy aquí en medio de la nada, rodeado por hombres! Probablemente comí carne de mono en la cena de esta noche, y tengo que dormir en un mosquitero. Lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar un poco para darme buenos sueños!"

Ella miró a ambos lados por un momento, como si revisara para asegurarse que estaba sola en la casa. Sus dedos subieron hacia las tiras de su pijama y con un rápido movimiento, tiró, descubriendo sus senos.

"Oh, sí, nena. Quítalo todo…"

Hilde colocó su pijama en su lugar. "Déjalos deseando más. Ese es mi lema." Los gruñidos de Duo de protesta fueron fuertes y largos. "Llorón. Piensa en lo grandioso que será cuando regreses. No sólo habrás encontrado a Heero y a Relena, sino que estarás todo frustrado y travieso." Le guiñó.

"Si encontramos a Heero y a Relena."

"Lo harán." Su voz se calmó. "Duo, te dije lo orgullosa que estoy de ti por hacer esto?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Estás orgullosa de mi?"

"Siempre. Pero aún más ahora. No muchas personas desarraigan sus vidas para salvar las de alguien más." Hilde besó la punta de sus dedos y los presionó en su pantalla. "Te amo tanto."

Duo imitó el gesto. "También te amo."

"Ve a la cama. No dejes que te piquen los bichos. Literalmente."

Él sonrió, la sonrisa infantil que hacía saltar su estómago. "Lo prometo. Sólo me gusta ser mordido cuando eres tú quien lo hace."

Ella arqueó una ceja seductoramente antes de cortar la comunicación, y Duo se deslizó bajo la malla, tenso pero feliz. Encontraría a Heero y a Relena y los llevaría a casa a salvo. Ellos merecían tener lo que él y Hilde tenían. Todos.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fin de la oración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto día pasó igual que los anteriores, con un brillante despliegue de colores en el cielo, y el completo silencio de Heero. Relena apenas probó su desayuno de cacahuates y jugo de tomate; se preguntó cuánto podría sobrevivir una persona con una dieta tan limitada. Los jugos se ocupaban de muchas de las vitaminas y los cacahuates no eran nada sino proteína, pero no necesitarían otras cosas como lácteos y carbohidratos pronto? Heero había pensado en eso, o sólo estaba preocupado en mantener alejados a los animales salvajes?

Ella no quería pensar en cómo debía oler y en qué estado estaba su cabello. Afortunadamente, con las provisiones en su bolsa, al menos habían podido enjuagar sus bocas con pasta dental y agua un par de veces. También tenía maquillaje y un cepillo, pero temía lo que Heero pudiera decir si los sacaba y trataba de arreglarse. Estaría alimentando su baja opinión de ella si continuaba preocupándose por su apariencia física en una situación tan extrema?

Era mejor no arriesgarla. Por todos sus fallas, Relena aún lo amaba.

"Maldición," maldijo por lo bajo.

Comenzaron de nuevo después de ocuparse de sus individuales rutinas matutinas. Las montañas parecían estar acercándose más, pero en vez de hacerla sentir segura, el hecho de que aún permanecieran fuera de alcance sólo hacía que los pies de Relena se arrastraran un poco más cada día. Observó a Heero mientras caminaba; su espalda estaba recta, sus pasos eran confiados y nunca parecía cansarse.

Un robot. Tenía que serlo.

Heero podía sentirla observándolo, pero se rehusó a reconocerla. Cada vez que miraba a Relena, su pecho dolía. Estaba tan exhausta y no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso. El cómo continuaba cuando lucía como si pudiera caerse en cualquier segundo sólo era un testimonio de cuánta fuerza escondía ese hermoso cuerpo.

A través del día, él se esforzó sin rendirse, y sabía que estaba agotándola. Pero con cada paso, se acercaban más a la seguridad. La encontraría por ella. Él la regresaría al mundo en una pieza, y luego, cuando todo terminara, podría regresar a su solitaria existencia. Y ella podría continuar con su vida.

Secando sudor y una delgada capa de bloqueador solar recién aplicado de su frente, Heero sacudió esa disgustante idea. Parte de él deseaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con alguien, aún cuando había estado encerrado en celdas con Duo y Wufei durante la guerra. Duo había hablado sin parar y había sido molesto. Wufei nunca había dicho una palabra y había sido sofocante.

Relena alternaba entre los dos. Había hablado mucho al comienzo mientras caminaban, diciéndole a Heero todo sobre su hermano y su esposa que vivían en completo aislamiento en Marte. Estaban esperando un hijo en unos meses, era la última noticia que recibió de ellos, y Relena estaba animada ante el prospecto de ser tía, aún si nunca llegaba a ver al bebé.

Le habló sobre sus dudas de participar en las elecciones presidenciales. Quería la posición, y sentía que podía hacer un buen trabajo, pero estaba preocupada de que su limitada vida privada se desvaneciera efectivamente, dejándola abierta y expuesta al público.

Y ocasionalmente mencionaba a los hombres con los que había salido, inconsciente de que Heero ya sabía absolutamente todo sobre cada hombre, habiendo realizado una profunda investigación de antecedentes antes de que Relena aceptara sus invitaciones. Todos ellos eran majaderos, de acuerdo a ella, pero también eso lo sabía. En realidad pensaba que la dejaría salir con alguien que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Tal vez no fue justo de él, pero a Heero verdaderamente no le importaba. Eventualmente encontraría a alguien; no tenía que alcanzarle al hombre perfecto en bandeja de plata.

Pero sus unilaterales conversaciones se estaban tornando raras, y al cuarto día, apenas hablaba excepto para pedirle agua. Él se la dio, pero titubeante. Estaban escasos de ella.

Él miró hacia las montañas. *Resiste, Relena. Vamos a lograrlo.*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tarde el segundo día de su búsqueda cuando Trowa ubicó el bote amarillo. Estaban volando bajo sobre Botswana en su regreso a su campamento base, pero el descanso se detuvo indefinidamente cuando hizo el descubrimiento.

"Aterriza el avión!" le ordenó Duo a su piloto nativo.

"Será difícil," le dijo el hombre.

"Hazlo," le dijo Wufei.

Ellos aterrizaron a media milla de su destino, y tuvieron que seguir caminando. El guía fue primero con Duo siguiéndolo y los otros justo tras ellos. El hombre parecía saber qué precauciones tomar mientras se acercaban a la orilla del pantano; instruyó a cada uno de ellos para tener sus armas al alcance, listas para disparar.

Y cuando retiró la maleza y vieron el bote, Duo entendió por qué.

El bote había sido desinflado por varias rasgaduras en su superficie, y de cierta forma se había vuelto un lugar temporal de bronceo para media docena de cocodrilos africanos. Duo mordió su mejilla. "Oh mierda…"

"El avión tuvo que haberse hundido bajo el agua," dijo Wufei.

La voz de Trowa era grave. "Ese es el tipo de bote que habría salido del jet. Alguien salió, pero…"

"Goonya. Nkitegeera," dijo el guía en reverente Bantu a nadie en particular. Retiró su casco y lo colocó sobre su corazón. "Siento la pérdida de sus amigos."

Duo cerró sus ojos, sus puños se cerraron contra sus muslos. No podía ser verdad! Cómo podría ser justo que alguien sobreviviera al accidente, sólo para encontrar una muerte mucho peor en las fauces de un animal salvaje? Y pensar que esa persona o personas podrían haber sido Heero y Relena…

"Mierda," repitió él. Si no hubiese estado tan cerca a ellos, podría haber encontrado algo afilado para golpear las puntudas cabezas de los cocodrilos. "No es justo!"

"Duo… cálmate." Quatre colocó una mano en su hombro desde atrás. "No creo que estén muertos."

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero los centros violeta eran dudosos. "Uno de tus presentimientos?"

"Eso," admitió el rubio. "Y también esto." Él señaló el enlodado suelo sobre el cual estaban parados.

Rastros de llantas. Duo parpadeó varias veces antes de arrodillarse para darle un mejor vistazo. "Están frescas. Ni de un día, diría." Él siguió las formas en zigzag que algún tipo de Jeep había dejado atrás. "Conducen a la sabana."

"No debería ser muy difícil de seguir," anotó Wufei.

"Pero cómo llegaron aquí?" Se preguntó Trowa en voz alta. "Aún la influencia política de Relena es suficiente para asegurar que un Jeep estuviera detenido, esperando rescatarla de un accidente aéreo?"

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "No sé. Pero tengo la sensación de que si seguimos los rastros…" Se levantó. "Encontraremos a alguien al final de ellos."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena estaba segura que no podría dar otro paso, y si de alguna forma lo lograba, se desvanecería antes de avanzar más. Los días se estaban haciendo más y más largos. Así como su agua más y más escasa. Él empujaba desde la mañana, permitiendo sólo un pequeño descanso durante el peor calor del día.

"Heero!" llamó ella, doblándose levemente en la cintura. En sólo unos días, había perdido tanto peso que si colocaba una mano a su costado claramente podía sentir los turupes de sus costillas. "Heero, por favor. Vamos a parar para dormir."

Él la miró, su rostro firme. "Puedes llegar un poco más lejos."

Dicen que todos tienen un punto de quiebre. En ese momento, mientras miraba su impaciente expresión, Relena alcanzó el suyo. "Eso es." Ella dejó deslizar su bolsa de su hombro; aterrizó con un suave golpe en el oscuro pasto. "Me rehúso a dar otro paso, Heero Yuy."

Las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "No seas una mocosa."

"Una mocosa?" Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que hubiese visto antes. "Crees que esto es ser una mocosa? Oh, no, no, no, querido Heero. No he comenzado a mostrarte lo que es ser una mocosa. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. Crecí en palacios y mansiones; tuve sirvientes de manos y pies ante mí. Por todo eso, creo que me he ajustado bien. Pero si realmente quieres, puedo hacer tu vida absolutamente miserable! Ahora, o nos detenemos para dormir, o adelántate sin mí, porque no caminaré más hasta que el sol salga!" Recogió su bolsa, se giró y marchó varias yardas hacia un árbol.

Heero la miró por un largo momento mientras trataba de llegar a una rama baja. Era increíble. Había explotado. La rabia que la hacía mucho más atractiva usualmente estaba dirigida hacia sus oponentes políticos. Pero esta vez, había sido dirigida directo a él. Y no le gustó del todo.

Un frunce reemplazó el desconcierto en su rostro. Con furiosas y determinadas zancadas, la siguió hacia el árbol y agarró su brazo, bajándola al suelo justo cuando había logrado subirse. "No crees que absolutamente todo lo que estoy haciendo es necesario para salvar nuestras vidas?"

"Sé que no te importaría mi vida si no tuviera un título atado a mi nombre," le gritó. "Suéltame."

Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, su agarre sólo se incrementó. "Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil para mi?"

"Qué estoy haciendo difícil para ti, Heero? Encontrar una villa que podría no existir antes de que nos quedemos sin agua? En ese caso, solemnemente juro no beber una gota hasta que la encontremos. Ahora, suél…"

Heero la interrumpió. "Sabes de lo que estoy hablando."

Ellos se miraron por largo tiempo. Finalmente, Relena sacudió su cabeza. "Vas a tener que encontrar las palabras, Heero. No puedo dártelas."

Su mentón se desplomó en su pecho y sus dedos se aflojaron un poco. "Maldición, Relena. Maldita…"

Ella sintió el ataque de lágrimas, y tuvo que alejarse de él antes de que brotaran. "Por favor, suéltame," susurró ella. Lo hizo; su brazo cayó a su costado y continuó mirando al suelo. Relena parpadeó continuamente mientras trepaba el árbol, pero para cuando encontró una larga rama en la cual descansar, no pudo contenerlas más.

Él podía escucharla llorar suavemente. Heero frotó el revés de su mano por su boca. Su habilidad para herirla lo asombraba. Cada sollozo cortaba más y más profundo en su pecho hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Levantando su cabeza, Heero subió al árbol. Abandonó en una rama la bolsa de plástico que ahora mayormente contenía basura, e hizo su recorrido hacia aquella donde ella se sentó. Manteniendo su equilibrio con una mano en la rama sobre ellos, Heero se sentó en frente de ella.

"Relena."

Sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos con rabia y dolor, pero aún tan hermosos. "Creo que todo lo que necesitó ser dicho entre nosotros fue dicho. No hay más palabras, Heero."

"No. Sólo porque no puedo decirlas no significa que…" Heero se desvaneció.

"No significa qué?"

Él tomó aire. "No significa que no estén ahí."

Ella secó sus mejillas. "No sé."

"Entonces…" Heero se inclinó. "Te lo mostraré."

Los ojos de Relena se cerraron cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. Estaban incómodos, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Por supuesto, era muy probable que no. Ella sí, pero nunca había sido como este. Nunca había sido tan cálido, tan perfecto. Relena lo besó, mostrándole a través de la acción lo que quería exactamente. Él siempre había sido un rápido aprendiz, y en sólo momentos de su primer beso, él ya la tenía gimiendo por más.

Heero se separó y observó su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Ella le sonrió, una pequeña visión privada que instantáneamente juró que ningún hombre llegaría a ver. *Mía,* pensó él, besándola de nuevo, más profundo y más insistente. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y él la presionó contra el árbol, más para estar más cerca que para mantenerlos equilibrados en la rama.

Él la besó hasta que no pudo ver más su rostro. Y cuando la noche los envolvió, él se aferró a ella, su ancla en la tormenta de sus propias emociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fin de la oración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estamos cerca, señor. Ella está con alguien, presumiblemente su guardaespaldas; estamos siguiendo dos pares de pasos. No es fácil, pero estamos progresando."

"Cuándo crees que la tendrán?"

"Mañana. La Ministra de Exteriores estará muerta antes que el sol se oculte otra vez."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él estuvo despierto largo tiempo antes de que ella abriera sus ojos, pero por primera vez en su vida, no sintió la necesidad de levantarse, irse, o enfocarse en su misión. Ella era su misión, y todo lo que Heero quería hacer era mantener a Relena en sus brazos y observarla dormir.

Era hermosa, pero siempre lo había sabido. Lo que no había sabido era cuán suave y dulce era su boca, y que cuando estaba besándola, no podía recordar su propio nombre. Ahora estaba seguramente acomodada en su regazo, durmiendo pacíficamente con su mejilla descansando en su clavícula, la misma posición en la que había estado toda la noche.

Heero la miró como si realmente estuviera viéndola por primera vez. Por qué había luchado tanto contra esto? Por qué se había negado el calor que ella había estado ofreciéndole por años? De repente, quiso estar fuera del árbol y en un lugar más cómodo… como una cama… donde pudieran terminar lo que apenas habían comenzado.

"Heero," murmuró en su sueño. Estaba sonriendo, perdida en algún sueño con él.

En medio de presionar un beso en su enredado cabello, Heero de repente estuvo, irracional e inexplicablemente molesto consigo mismo.

Qué derecho tenía para pensar tal cosa? Sus manos habían derramado mucha sangre para tocarla como un amante. Estar con ella era deshonrarla; había llegado peligrosamente cerca anoche cuando había sentido sus delicados senos presionados contra su pecho. Cómo había deseado sentirla, acariciarla, darle placer aún en un lugar tan inadecuado. Pero se había detenido, y acomodado para sólo ser permitido besarla. Algo más estaba lejos de su alcance.

Merecía un hombre cuyas manos estuviesen lo limpias suficiente para no dejar mancha en ella. Pero ahora que había dejado salir lo que estaba en su corazón, no en palabras, sino en acción, iba a tomar mucho más que silencio para disuadirla… y convencerla que él no era el hombre con el que debería estar soñando.

Así que cuando Relena se movió unos minutos después y levantó su cabeza de su pecho, él le dio una mejilla fría cuando fue a besarlo.

"Heero?" La segunda vez que dijo su nombre fue una pregunta, y una preocupada.

"Esto fue un error," se escuchó decirle.

Él no tuvo que mirarla para saber que se había puesto completamente pálida. "Un error?"

"Sí." Heero giró su cabeza y encontró su dolida expresión con una vacía. "Circunstancias que amenazan la vida con frecuencia conducen a situaciones extremadamente inapropiadas entre dos personas."

Los ojos de Relena se agacharon y movieron de un lado a otro mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras. "Nuestro beso fue… un error inapropiado?"

Él desvió la mirada de nuevo antes de que dos lágrimas se deslizaran por sus sonrosadas mejillas. "Soy tu guardaespaldas. Y tú eres mi asignación. No hay nada más entre nosotros."

"Eso no es… eso no es lo que dijiste anoche."

"No dije nada anoche."

"Pero…"

"Podrías moverte de mi regazo para que podamos irnos?"

Relena se alejó de él, temblorosa con shock. Sus lágrimas eran continuos ríos por su rostro. Cómo podría estar viva cuando su corazón le había sido arrancado de su pecho? Era un misterio. Al mismo tiempo quería gritarle, golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir, desesperadamente quiso cavar un hueco y enterrarse en él, para nunca verlo otra vez, para morir en paz.

Heero aterrizó en el suelo y permaneció en silencio por un momento. "Vienes?" Ella estaba en silencio mientras bajaba del árbol, sin hacer ruido mientras se deslizaba de la rama más baja. Alcanzó en su desgastada y rota bolsa plástica por su última botella llena de agua. "Bebe un poco de esto."

"No tengo sed." Su voz no fue más que un susurro, pero había acero tras ella.

"Relena, sólo bebe la maldita…"

"No." Enderezando sus hombros, caminó adelante de él y se giró para mirarlo directo a los ojos. "No estás para darme órdenes. Nunca más." Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero se detuvo después de sólo un momento para dirigirse a él una última vez, "El error no fue tuyo. Fue mío… por pensar que si te amaba lo suficiente, aprenderías cómo amarme. Así que, gracias, Heero." Relena tragó. "Por hacerme madurar."

Continuó su camino, tratando desesperadamente de convencerse de que no le preocupaba más si estaba tras ella o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó sólo hasta la mañana después de su descubrimiento para Quatre tener al equipo de búsqueda en la sabana con dos guías adicionales y suficientes provisiones para un mes. Comenzando desde el pozo de agua, hicieron su camino hacia el norte en una caravana de tres vehículos de safari. Los rastros no eran muy difíciles de seguir; quienquiera que los hubiese hecho obviamente no estaban preocupados de ser rastreados.

La especulación de quién dejó los rastros estaban en el rango de lo práctico (la teoría de Wufei de que otro grupo de búsqueda había encontrado el bote y tomado el camino lógico hacia las montañas para alcanzar a cualquier sobreviviente que estuviera en pie) a lo ridículo (la sugerencia de Duo de que Heero pudiera haber construido un auto de partes recuperadas del jet y pudiera estar llevándolos a un sitio seguro). No lo sabrían hasta que los alcanzaran, y por esa razón, esforzaron al límite los jeeps, deteniéndose sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Tomaban turnos para dormir de noche, con al menos dos hombres despiertos todas las veces, ubicados encima de los vehículos para mantener la vigilancia con una luz potente y un arma automática. El primer turno de Duo fue a las tres a.m., y no estuvo feliz con Trowa cuando el hombre lo despertó a las 2:55.

"Cinco minutos es tiempo sagrado de sueño," murmuró él, saliendo del asiento trasero de la SUV.

Trowa se encogió y tomó su lugar, recogiéndose en la cobija que Duo había ocupado. "Aún hay un poco de café allá arriba. Buenas noches." Cerró la puerta tan pronto como Duo se había acomodado sobre la capota del auto.

Duo se sentó al estilo indio en el techo de metal, luchando con la seria urgencia de brincar y hacer tan difícil como fuera posible dormir para Trowa. Sería inmaduro, se dijo. Pero oh muy divertido.

Los otros dos autos formaban un círculo miniatura con el suyo; desvió su luz hacia ellos para ver al otro hombre de turno. Era uno de los guías, Njanu. Duo le asintió al hombre y saludó. "Algo por allá?" preguntó.

"Tranquilo," le dijo el guía en un inglés muy británico. "En África, nunca estamos solos."

Duo parpadeó. "Cierto. Por supuesto."

La sonrisa del hombre era amplia y blanca en la débil luz de la luna. "Mantén tu arma a la mano, muzungu."

Esto efectivamente terminó la conversación, dejando a Duo preguntarse qué había sido llamado exactamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para ahondar en eso, sin embargo, cuando sus entrenados sentidos captaron movimiento tras él. Girándose, movió la luz de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, buscando el origen de eso.

El rayo de luz iluminó algo enorme y gris. Duo mantuvo la luz en movimiento por más carne hasta que encontró enormes orejas triangulares, ojos negros, dos colmillos, y finalmente, una larga y curvada trompa.

"Santa mierda!"

"Tembo," el guía identificó a la criatura en su propio lenguaje, riendo cuando Duo se echó hacia atrás, asustado. "Apaga la luz. Es un macho, y podría verte como una amenaza."

Duo hizo lo que le indicó; lo último que quería era meterse en un enfrentamiento territorial con un elefante. "Caminan por ahí así de noche?"

"No temen a los predadores. Están más a salvo que nosotros con nuestras armas."

Él continuó observando al enorme y oscuro animal mientras se movía hacia su círculo de autos. "Um… debería preocuparme de que venga hacia acá?"

"No entre en pánico."

"No entro en pánico, sólo…" Duo se detuvo. El elefante ahora estaba a no más de cinco pies de él. "De acuerdo, vaya… ese es un olor seriamente temeroso." Movió su mano en frente de su rostro.

"Almizcle," explicó el guía, claramente divertido. "El Masai cree que tiene magia, la magia para ayudar a concebir bebés."

La nariz de Duo se arrugó. Él y Hilde habían hablado sobre querer hijos en el futuro, pero no podía imaginar querer uno lo desesperado suficiente para involucrar almizcle de elefante en un proceso contrariamente placentero. "Eso está… mal."

"Tal vez. Tal vez no. No es de nosotros juzgarlo, o sí?"

El elefante se alejó un momento después, habiendo perdido interés en los autos y los hombres acomodados sobre ellos. Duo liberó un respiro. Estaría oliendo a ese aroma por el resto de su vida, pero había sido una experiencia cercana que probablemente muchas personas nunca llegarían a tener.

Un momento después, la puerta de la SUV se abrió y Trowa asomó su cabeza. "Dime que no vi un trasero de elefante afuera de mi ventana."

Duo se inclinó sobre el costado del auto y le sonrió. "Bienvenido a África. Muzungu."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero estaba atrapado en un infierno que había creado para él mismo.

Había querido desmotivar su amor, hacerle más fácil olvidarlo. No había esperado que pasara tan rápidamente.

Ella caminaba como una mujer poseída, sin una palabra sobre sus pies o el caluroso sol. No dijo nada sobre el bebé antílope alimentándose de su madre a una docena de yardas de ellos; el día anterior, la habría deleitado.

Relena se había cerrado. Él la había cerrado. Y ahora habría renunciado a su última botella de agua para escuchar su voz.

Este era su infierno. Y no tenía a nadie para culpar sino a él.

Ella trató de mantener una buena distancia entre ellos, pero no se había sumergido mucho en su contemplación para permitirlo. Le permitiría caminar adelante, pero él no estaba a más de cinco pies tras ella en cualquier momento dado, listo para estar a su lado si necesitaba su asistencia.

No es que lo pidiera voluntariamente. Había dejado muy claro que era momento de sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Eso era lo que había querido. No es así?

Cuando estuvieron caminando por unas buenas cinco horas, Relena se detuvo. "Descansaremos ahí," dijo ella en un tono neutral que no dejaba lugar para discutir, señalando un lugar con sombra bajo un frondoso árbol.

Él la siguió hacia el lugar que había elegido y la observó sentarse en una gran roca plana. Alcanzó en su bolsa, sacó la casi vacía botella de bloqueador solar, y comenzó a reaplicarse.

"Relena. Ahora beberás?"

Ella aplicó loción en su rostro y garganta. "Ahorra el agua."

"Vas a enfermarte." Heero mordió su lengua para detenerse de añadir un tranquilo, *No soy digno de eso.*

"Entonces que así sea." Con sus pies aún en el suelo, Relena se recostó en la roca, usando su cobija como una almohada, y cerró sus ojos.

Completamente frustrado, él lanzó la bolsa de provisiones en otra roca más pequeña y cruzó sus brazos, mirando en la distancia para evitar observar el movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando. Cómo iba a rectificar el daño que había hecho en un despreocupado momento? Si necesitaba ser rectificado.

Algo profundo le dijo que sí. Era un instinto. No había sido entrenado para seguir sus instintos?

Heero suspiró y después de un largo momento, miró a Relena. Lo que vio hizo que su sangre casi dejara de bombearse.

"Relena." Él se forzó a tomar un respiro. "No muevas un músculo. Hay una serpiente a tus pies."

Ella se levantó en sus codos. "Qué tan estúpida crees que soy para tu retorcido sentido del hu…" Se detuvo cuando sintió la extensión de la serpiente deslizarse por la expuesta carne de sus pies. "Oh, dios mío. Heero…"

"Quédate quieta." Él alcanzó por su arma, un frío sudor humedecía su frente y enmarcaba su labio superior. La serpiente de ocho pies, una cobra como pudo decir por los pliegues extra de piel a cada lado de su cabeza, parecía encontrar a Relena tan atractiva como él; se deslizó para explorar alrededor de su tobillo.

Tenía que desviar su atención a otro lado si iba a hacer un limpio disparo a su cabeza. Pero si la molestaba lo suficiente, no dudaría en morder a Relena. Heero lamió sus labios. "No te muevas, sin importar lo que pase."

Ella asintió apretadamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.

Con una rama suelta en una mano y su arma en la otra, Heero se acercó a la serpiente desde el lado derecho de Relena. "Has escuchado la historia de Rikki Tikki Tavi?" le preguntó él.

"No es el momento… para ponernos conversadores," susurró Relena.

"Es sobre una mangosta en India que se enfrentó a dos cobras para proteger a sus dueños." Heero lentamente movió la rama a lo largo del suelo, más y más cerca a los pies de Relena, donde la serpiente parecía contenta de enroscarse para siempre. Al menos la maldita tenía buen gusto. "Y él gana. Sabes por qué?"

"No." Su voz apenas era audible.

"Porque…" La rama golpeó la suela del zapato de Relena y la serpiente sacó su lengua, sintiéndola. "Rikki Tikki Tavi fue más inteligente…" La cobra lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por la rama, hasta que su cabeza rozó los pies de Relena por varias pulgadas. Heero ladeó su arma. "Y más rápido."

Él hizo su disparo con toda la confianza de un asesino entrenado, y bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, habría funcionado. Pero ningún hombre es perfecto. La bala perdió la cabeza de la cobra y en vez rozó uno de sus pliegues.

Relena gritó cuando la serpiente siseó de dolor y se levantó, extendiendo esos pliegues en una amplia capota. Heero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a este repentino cambio antes de que la serpiente se abalanzara hacia él.

Los colmillos de la cobra rompieron el material de su camisa y se hundieron en el brazo que instintivamente levantó para protegerse. Heero gruñó; el gruñido se tornó un ahogado grito de dolor cuando la serpiente se retiró, abriendo más la mordida.

Relena estaba de pie para entonces, observando todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. En realidad, pasó en el espacio de unos segundos. Y estaba indefensa para detenerlo. La serpiente siseó otra vez, pero se retractó, aún elevada casi dos pies en el aire, puesta para otro ataque.

Y entonces, tan rápido como había pasado el ataque, un segundo disparo atravesó el aire, y la cabeza de la cobra explotó. Su cuerpo se retorció por unos momentos antes de enroscarse muerta.

Heero se sentó en el suelo, sujetando su sangrante herida. Ya podía sentir los dolorosos y abrasadores ardores, una señal segura de que la mordida no había sido superficial. Él lo ignoró, sin embargo, y siguió la asustada mirada de Relena para ver exactamente quién había llegado a su rescate.

Cinco nativos en ropa occidental se habían acercado a ellos sin notarlo; el arma de un hombre aún humeaba. Un sexto hombre se acercó, desarmado, pero claramente a cargo.

"Ministra de Exteriores Peacecraft?" se dirigió a Relena.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en el sol y parpadeó la fina capa de lágrimas en sus ojos. "No hay tiempo para las formalidades!" Corrió al lado de Heero. "Él necesita ayuda!"

"Lo siento, Ministra de Exteriores." Con un chasquillo de sus dedos, los cinco hombres levantaron sus armas y le apuntaron a Relena. "No estamos en una misión de rescate."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fin de la oración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez si hubiese sido la primera vez que miraba el cañón de un arma, Relena podría haber sentido pánico. Pero no, y todo lo que hizo fue levantar sus ojos para mirar al líder de los hombres armados. Rápidamente sumó dos más dos y calmadamente le preguntó, "Eres parte del grupo que está tratando de asesinarme?"

"Bella *e* inteligente… siempre una buena combinación. Sin embargo…" Él señaló su sucio rostro y cabello. "La belleza es cuestionable en este momento." El hombre cruzó sus brazos. "No prolonguemos esto, Ministra de Exteriores."

Ella miró a Heero. Su piel estaba húmeda, pero tan repentinamente pálida. Sangre humedecía la manga de su uniforme; la dejó brotar para eliminar tanto veneno como fuera posible, presumió. Aún, lo sabía de esos programas de la naturaleza. Una mordedura de cobra podría matar en cuestión de horas. Fijaron miradas, y sólo le tomó a Relena un momento para decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Heero necesitaba ayuda si quería vivir. Nada más importaba.

"Obviamente han pasado por muchos problemas para asegurar mi muerte," comenzó Relena. "Otro momento de su tiempo no es de inconveniencia para usted." Ella tomó la mano de Heero. "Tengo una última petición."

"Está equivocada. No tenemos tiempo para esto."

Los ojos de Relena se fruncieron. "Aún al más inferior de los prisioneros le es garantizada una última voluntad."

El hombre suspiró con mucha impaciencia. "Qué quiere? Y rápido."

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver el arma de Heero justo detrás de su cuerpo donde había aterrizado cuando lo atacó la serpiente. No era lo tonta suficiente para pensar que podía alcanzarla sin ser detenida, pero incluso en su condición, él podría. Sólo esperaba que supiera cuándo hacer su movimiento, si ella le daba la oportunidad.

"Este hombre es mi guardaespaldas. Necesita atención médica inmediata." Relena pausó por un momento. "Quiero que lo lleven."

Su captor comenzó a reír. "Escasamente creo que esté en una buena posición para negociar."

"Por cualquier razón que me quieran muerta, él no tiene nada que ver con eso." Sonrió tristemente. "Incluso no me agrada mucho."

Heero hizo una mueca. "Relena…"

"Todo lo que pido es que lo lleven al hospital más cercano. Después de eso… pueden completar su misión."

"Realmente espera que lleve a este hombre a un hospital para que pueda vivir para decirle al mundo que alguien con mi descripción asesinó a la Ministra de Exteriores? Retiro lo dicho sobre su inteligencia."

Ella mordió su labio. "Cuánto les están pagando por esto?"

"Cómo sabe que nos pagan?" El hombre sonrió. "Tal vez sólo la quiero muerta."

"Cuánto?" Cuando no dijo nada, Relena señaló su bolsa. "Tengo ciento cincuenta mil ahí, y puedo escribirle una orden para más. Eso sería suficiente para asegurar que pongan a salvo a mi guardaespaldas?"

El líder miró a sus hombres. "Bájenlas por un momento." Las armas apuntándola se bajaron. "Está bien, Ministra Peacecraft. Quiero ver esos billetes primero antes de acceder a algo."

Relena asintió. "Por supuesto. Sólo déjeme alcanzar mi bolsa." Se levantó lentamente y tomó su bolsa, abriéndola con movimientos cuidadosos. Sus dedos buscaron alrededor hasta que encontró su billetera. La sacó, la mostró al hombre y alcanzó por su libreta de pedidos. Pero en vez de la libreta de cuero, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un frío cilindro metálico.

"Podría sostener esto?" le preguntó a su captor, indicando la billetera en su mano. "No puedo encontrar mi libreta de pedidos."

Él avanzó, ansioso de aliviar a Relena de su gruesa billetera. Cuando no estuvo a más de un pie de ella, sacó su brazo de su bolsa, armado con un spray para cabello.

Apuntó a los ojos del hombre y roció una saludable cantidad en ellos. Él gritó, soltó su billetera y sostuvo su rostro.

"Heero!" gritó Relena, girando su cabeza hacia él.

Sujetando su brazo herido contra su cuerpo, alcanzó detrás, agarró su arma y se la lanzó. Relena dejó caer su bolsa en orden de atrapar el arma antes que los guardias tuvieran algún tiempo para reaccionar. Una vez que estuvo en su mano, apuntó el extremo contra la frente del líder. Inmediatamente se paralizó, sus ojos aún cerrados fuertemente.

"Bajen sus armas!" les ordenó a sus hombres. Cinco armas cayeron al suelo.

"Patéenlas," añadió Heero. Relena tragó; su voz era más débil de lo que la había escuchado antes.

Ella esperó hasta que los hombres obedecieron. "Ahora, aquí está lo que *realmente* quiero. Primero, asumo que están viajando con algún botiquín. Sí o no. No es una pregunta difícil."

El líder abrió sus ojos; estaban hinchados y de un horrible tono rojo. "Sí," respondió entre dientes.

"Contiene alguna especie de antídoto?" Asintió apretadamente. "Está bien." Relena dejó escapar un suspiro. "Haz que tus hombres lleven a mi guardaespaldas a sus autos. Daré más órdenes desde ahí."

El líder movió su cabeza levemente, y dos de los hombres se acercaron a Heero desde cada lado y lo ayudaron a poner de pie. Dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor.

Manteniendo el arma presionada contra el rostro del hombre, Relena siguió al grupo de soldados y a Heero por una pequeña colina y por unos doscientos pies a donde descansaban sus jeeps. "Saquen el botiquín; denle la inyección."

"Tenemos un frasco," rió el hombre a pesar del arma apuntada a su frente. "No será suficiente."

"Es suficiente." Relena observó a uno de los hombres romper el empaque de una jeringa estéril y clavar la aguja en un frasco de suero claro. Heero no tuvo reacción a la aguja deslizándose en su brazo; sus ojos estaban en Relena, dándole una mirada que no pudo identificar bien. No era enojada, pero tampoco agradecida. "Está bien." Pensó rápido. "Iremos en un auto contigo conduciendo," le dijo al líder. "Todos los demás… todos los billetes en esa billetera son suyos para repartirlos si conducen en dirección opuesta y no miran atrás."

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas. Les pagaban cacahuates para llevar al hombre blanco por la sabana, y la oferta de ciento cincuenta mil dividido entre cinco era muy atractiva.

"Perra," murmuró el abandonado líder mientras sus hombres tomaban el dinero, tiraban la billetera y subían a uno de los Jeeps. "Debiste haber muerto en ese accidente."

"Probablemente," aceptó Relena. Vaciló un poco con el arma pero aún la mantuvo apuntada hacia él. "Ayuda a mi guardaespaldas a entrar en el auto."

Cuando Heero estuvo en el asiento descubierto, el hombre miró a Relena. "Y ahora?"

"Vas a llevarnos a ese hospital cercano, por supuesto." Ella le señaló el asiento del conductor. "Nunca he matado a nadie, pero si le has prestado atención a mis políticas recientes, como debiste hacerlo si tanto te disgustan como para matarme por ellas, sabes que no apoyo más mis ideales completamente pacíficos." Ella ladeó el arma. "No hagas nada mientras conduces que me convierta en una asesina."

Ella tomó el asiento junto a su rehén y con una mano manteniendo el arma apuntada hacia él, Relena miró a Heero, mientras el hombre encendía el Jeep. "Por favor resiste, Heero."

Él sacudió su cabeza contra el interior de la puerta del Jeep. "Por qué haces esto… por mi?"

"Has salvado mi vida, más de una vez. Si voy a morir hoy, lo que más quiero de todo es saber que fui capaz de salvar la tuya." El Jeep golpeó un bache en el suelo rocoso mientras corría hacia las montañas. "Te amo, Heero."

Relena rápidamente miró adelante al conductor. "A dónde nos dirigimos?"

Su respuesta fue corta. "Las Cataratas Victoria."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No tiene ningún sentido."

Duo volteó la billetera de cuero una y otra vez en sus manos. "Es como una mala adivinanza, Quat-man. Cómo es que la billetera de Relena Peacecraft termina vacía y abandonada en medio de África, a cien pies de su neceser, una cobija, una bolsa de basura llena de botellas vacías, cinco armas semi-automáticas y una serpiente muerta?"

"Algo pasó aquí. Alguien fue herido." A unos pies, junto a un profundo par de huellas de llantas, Trowa levantó una jeringa del pasto. "No creo que esto fuera usado para recreación."

Wufei miró alrededor. "Lo que sea que pasara, no pasó hace mucho. Una hora, tal vez dos."

Uno de los guías señaló hacia las huellas. "Se dirigen hacia el oeste. Hacia la frontera."

"Asumiendo que todas estas cosas estén conectadas…" comenzó Duo. Después de un momento, levantó sus manos. "No tengo más idea. Vamos a Zimbabwe?"

"Relena aún está viva." Quatre cerró sus ojos y levantó su cabeza hacia el sol de la tarde. "Y Heero está con ella." Su entrecejo se arrugó. "Pero escasamente."

Duo parpadeó. "Qué significa eso?"

"Está muriendo."

Una rara brisa sopló sobre ellos, haciendo que la desordenada trenza de Duo ondeara por su espalda. Trowa miró hacia el árbol. "La serpiente?" le preguntó a su amante.

"No estoy seguro. Parecería probable." Quatre abrió sus ojos. "Tenemos que alcanzarlos. Rápido. Antes de que los perdamos a ambos."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su visión estaba comenzando a nublarse. Sabía la razón; las toxinas en el veneno de la cobra estaban atacando sus neurotransmisores, deteniendo los mensajes de ser enviados a su cerebro. No pasaría mucho antes de que fallara su respiración. El veneno paralizaría su diafragma y…

Heero parpadeó, tratando de mantener en foco a Relena mientras el Jeep recorría millas de suelo africano. No le haría bien pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Lo que iba a pasar iba a pasar, tal vez a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para salvarlo. Sus tontos y desinteresados esfuerzos.

Ella debió haberlo dejado morir, especialmente después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar. Años de rechazo, palabras hirientes, dándole un poco de lo que quería sólo para quitárselo sin avisar... por qué no lo odiaba? Por qué aún lo amaba?

Relena vio bien en él cuando nadie más, él incluido, veía vacío. Vio un hombre digno de su corazón. Tal vez estaba ciega, pero no podía negar más que su corazón era algo que atesoraba tener.

Pero había mantenido el suyo fuera de su alcance por tanto tiempo. Y ahora, era muy tarde. No pasaría mucho antes de que su corazón dejara de latir… y realmente no sería muy bueno para ella. Al menos, se dijo, después de su muerte, tendría que continuar con su vida. No tendría opción en el asunto.

"La veo!" Gritó Relena desde el asiento del frente, su voz casi perdida en el viento que soplaba entre ellos. "La ciudad, Heero! Las Cataratas Victoria!" Lo miró. "Casi estamos ahí!"

Su pecho se sentía tan apretado, pero logró asentir. "Estarás… bien. Relena."

Ella lo miró, pero todo lo que veía era un manchón dorado. "Heero?"

"Quiero… necesito que sepas." Heero tomó un respiro antes de que no pudiera más. "Me has salvado… de mí mismo." El dolor en su pecho se triplicó y apretó sus ojos.

"Heero! Oh dios!" Relena giró su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sentada de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto, colgando sobre el espaldar para alcanzarlo. "Conduce más rápido!" gritó ella a su futuro asesino. Su atención regresó a Heero. Con su mano libre, tomó la suya. "Heero, por favor abre tus ojos." Lágrimas humedecieron sus labios. "Por favor… lucha. Si no puedes hacerlo solo, aquí estoy. Recuerdas? Lo que me dijiste hace unos días?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Este podría ser… el final del camino, Relena."

"Nunca pienses eso, Heero Yuy!" Contuvo sus lágrimas y miró al hombre conduciendo. "Vas tan rápido como puedes?"

El hombre miraba la ciudad mientras se acercaban. El paisaje era diferente aquí, más verde. Se estaban acercando a un gran cuerpo de agua, las cataratas por las que fue nombrada la ciudad. "Va a morir. Qué importa?"

"Él no va a morir!" Relena miró a Heero. "No va a morir." Sollozos se acumularon en su pecho mientras lo observaba luchar por respirar. "Por favor, Heero… no puedes morir…"

La delicada mano sosteniendo apuntado al hombre titubeó ligeramente, y fue la oportunidad que necesitó. Al borde de la ciudad por la que habían pasado mucho para alcanzar, el hombre pisó los frenos, enviando hacia adelante a Relena tan fuerte, que dejó caer el arma.

Él la levantó, triunfante. "Todo esto se hubiese evitado, Ministra, si lo hubiese hecho más fácil. No es que nos importen mucho tus políticas, sino lo que representas. Una mejor era fue olvidada. Eres el recordatorio viviente de una monarquía exterminada, y ponerte en una posición de más poder es impensable. Ahora, así es como *realmente* va a resultar esto. Vamos a dejar al guardaespaldas."

"No!"

"Oh, déjalo. Míralo; está tan bien como ido." Relena miró a Heero. Sudor cubría su rostro; sus ojos estaban hacia atrás. El hombre detuvo el auto, salió y abrió la puerta trasera. Con una mano, haló a Heero y lo dejó caer al suelo con un enfermante golpe. "Estará muerto antes de que cualquier animal lo encuentre. Pueden sentir consuelo en eso."

Las manos de Relena estaban presionadas contra su boca. "Por favor… si sólo lo llevaras a la ciudad… puedes matarme. No me importa!"

El hombre rió. "Negociando hasta el final. Admirable." Sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo arriesgar que alguien te vea. Todo el mundo piensa que moriste en ese trágico accidente. Si alguien encuentra su cuerpo, a nadie le importará cómo murió. Pero tú…" Él movió el arma hacia ella. "Voy a deshacerme de ti en una forma que no quede suficiente para identificar." Señaló a la distancia. "Las rocas debajo de las cataratas se ocuparán de tu cuerpo; si no, entonces los cocodrilos." Subiendo al auto, giró la ignición. "Nos vamos, Ministra Peacecraft?"

"Déjame…" Tragó. "Déjame verlo una última vez."

"No, no lo creo. Me dijiste que no te agradaba. Por qué tu rostro sería el último que querría ver?" Puso a andar el vehículo y se alejaron, dejando a Heero en el polvo.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 8**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heero… Heero!"

Todo era una mancha de colores sobrexpuestos; no parecía enfocarse en nada excepto la chillona voz timbrando en su oído.

"Está volviendo! Dile a Wufei que no estaba muerto!" Cuando su visión se aclaró un poco, pudo ver amplios ojos violetas mirándolo. "Maldición, me alegra que siempre tenga la razón!"

Había dolor, mucho dolor, y sus respiros eran cortos y ahogados. Pero, notó Heero mientras se concentraba en el rostro de Duo Maxwell, no estaba muerto todavía. Seguramente nada que hubiese hecho en su vida podría haber sido lo malo suficiente para enviarlo a este infierno.

Heero trató de tragar, pero su garganta estaba tan inflamada que casi se atraganta. Tosiendo descontroladamente, sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Parecía estar acostado en el asiento de una especie de auto, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí o de dónde había aparecido Duo. Lo último que recordaba era a Relena llorando… diciéndole que no podía morir.

"Oye, vaya! Quatre, ayúdame a sujetarlo." Juntos, lograron detener a Heero de levantarse. "Heero, cálmate. Estamos, como, a un minuto del hospital. Vas a estar bien si te mantienes quieto. Quatre piensa que tienes mucho veneno en tu sistema y también has perdido mucha sangre. Así que, por una vez, tranquilízate." La sonrisa de Duo era amplia. "Puedes quedarte ahí y pensar en qué tipo de obsequio de agradecimiento vas a darme por todo esto."

Heero continuó sacudiendo su cabeza, a pesar del hecho de que sus dos viejos camaradas tenían un fuerte agarre en sus brazos y piernas mientras el auto brincaba por las Cataratas Victoria. "Relena… tengo que… Relena."

La sonrisa de Duo cayó. "Relena? Aún está… um… viva?"

Él luchó por volver los borrosos recuerdos en palabras. "Él va a… atraparla. Trató de matarla… el accidente…" Heero inhaló tanto aire como pudo. "Llevándola… a las… cataratas."

"Alguien tiene a Relena, y está llevándola a las cataratas para matarla?" preguntó Quatre. Heero asintió. El rubio alcanzó por el comunicador portátil que conectaba su auto con el de atrás. "Wufei, cambio."

El rostro del chino apareció en la pantalla. "Qué pasa?"

Quatre repitió la información que Heero les había dado, levemente molesto de lo sorprendido que Wufei pareció estar al escuchar que Heero aún estaba vivo. "Tenemos que encontrarla antes que…" Se desvaneció.

"Entendido," respondió Wufei. Intercambió unas pocas palabras con el guía conduciendo su auto. "Estamos en camino." Pausó. "Dile a Heero que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Para traerla de regreso."

"Lo haré. Quatre, fuera."

Heero miró el techo sobre él. Era la primera vez en días que había estado alejado de los elementos, pero lo cambiaría todo… el aire acondicionado, el refugio del sol, el suave cojín bajo su cabeza… por tener a Relena en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Probablemente eres una chica muy buena, Ministra Peacecraft." El hombre sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Eres de buen linaje, bien educada bajo otras circunstancias, bonita cuando te asees un poco; probablemente habrías hecho feliz a alguien algún día."

Relena apretó sus dientes. Estaban en el borde de las cataratas, donde el río caía cientos de pies en las rocas abajo. El rugido del agua alrededor no fue suficiente para ahogar la condescendencia en sus palabras. "Abstente de hablar sobre mi como si lo hicieras de un caballo."

"Verás, si sólo hubieras mantenido pequeñas tus ambiciones, no estaríamos aquí!" Él ondeó su brazo libre, indicando la caída de las cataratas tras ellos. "No tendrías que morir! Y tal vez tu guardaespaldas tampoco estaría muerto. Tanta muerte y destrucción, sólo porque tenías que llevar la política fuera de tu liga. Como un hombre lo haría. Pero no eres un hombre. Sólo eres una mujer. Incluso ni eso. Una chica. Una niña."

Ella le dio una fría mirada, pero no dijo nada, rehusándose a dignificar su misoginia con una respuesta.

"Ahora, me gustaría terminar con esto rápido. Me has obligado a permanecer en este olvidado continente por mucho más de lo que planeaba estar aquí." Se alejó un paso de la orilla y apuntó el arma de Heero directo a su pecho. "Terminará rápido. Podrías no sentir las rocas destrozándote. Y esperanzadamente estarás muerta antes de que los cocodrilos encuentren tu cuerpo."

Relena levantó su mentón. "Para ser un asesino, estás sorprendentemente preocupado por mi comodidad."

"No soy un asesino," espetó el hombre.

"Entonces qué eres?" Ella ladeó su cabeza, estudiándolo. "Quién eres?" Cuando no dijo nada, sonrió. "Justo lo que sospeché. No eres nadie. Sólo uno de tantas personas sin rostro tratando desesperadamente de hacer que el mundo se vuelva a sus términos." Sus ojos se fruncieron. "Si hubieses tenido algún poder, no me considerarías una amenaza. Y no sentirías la necesidad de eliminarme."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer… sólo estás logrando hacerme disfrutar de esto."

Sus ojos estaban en el arma en su mano. El arma de Heero. Había estado en esta posición antes, con Heero mismo al otro lado del arma. Qué la había salvado entonces? No podía recordar. Divertido desde que nunca pensó que olvidaría un simple momento con Heero. Pero ahora sólo recordaba su rostro. Y su corazón dolía con la realización de que nunca lo vería otra vez.

"Entonces por qué no lo haces?" Sugirió Relena. "Mátame, termina con esto." Su garganta se cerró. "No me importa más."

"Una excelente actitud." Él curvó su dedo alrededor del gatillo. "Ahora, preferiría no tener que poner una bala dentro de ti en caso de que alguien encuentre tus restos. Así que, si no te importa… podrías saltar?"

Relena miró sobre su hombro. La espuma y el rocío de agua contra las afiladas rocas hicieron brincar su corazón. Qué haría Heero si estuviera en esta situación?

"Oh, vamos," dijo el hombre con obvia impaciencia. "No es como si realmente tuvieras mucho por qué vivir."

*Quiero que sobrevivas a esto, Relena. Y no sólo porque es mi trabajo.*

Sus palabras, las que la habían atravesado por el terror del accidente, llegaron a ella tan claramente que casi fue como si él estuviera junto a ella, diciéndolas. Las rodillas de Relena estaban temblando, pero de repente no estaba asustada. Iba a vivir. Iba a sobrevivir a esto por él. Donde sea que estuviera, quería que estuviera orgulloso de ella. Estar orgulloso de sí mismo por darle cualquier fuerza que poseía.

"Eres la única retrasando lo inevitable." Él ladeó el arma, un gesto innecesariamente dramático que Relena no pudo evitar notar. "Salta."

Ella iba a sobrevivir… pero iba a necesitar ayuda.

Y entonces, sin ningún aviso, la ayuda apareció.

Sobre el hombro del hombre, podía ver un puñado de hombres atravesando el espeso arbusto y rodeando los gruesos árboles. Trató de mantener su rostro tan vacío como fuera posible; incluso dio un paso más cerca al borde de las rocas como para no alertar a su captor que algo estaba pasando.

Era difícil distinguir los rostros de sus rescatadores y no mirarlos, así que Relena simplemente tomó un respiro y sacudió su enredado cabello. "Si muero, todo lo que *lograrás* es hacerme una mártir."

"Nosotros… digo, tomaré mis opciones."

Ella lamió su labio seco. Entonces, no sólo era un loco trabajando solo. Habían más personas allá afuera que la querían muerta. De nuevo dejó a su mirada desviarse sobre el hombro del hombre y le tomó todo lo que tenía para mantenerse callada cuando reconoció a Trowa Barton como la persona escabulléndose hacia ellos. Sólo se había encontrado al hombre unas pocas veces en funciones sociales que atendió con Quatre Winner, pero entonces, era su mejor amigo en el mundo.

"Que así sea." Relena dio otro pequeño paso hacia a atrás.

Como uno de los animales salvajes, que había visto en su aventura con Heero, Trowa saltó sobre el hombre, rodeando el cuello con un brazo y apretándolo lo duro suficiente para cortar su paso de aire. Estaba segura que había anticipado que el hombre soltaría el arma y ella podría correr segura. Era un buen plan. Un plan sólido.

Pero no resultó de esa forma. En vez de soltar el arma mientras alguien lo sujetaba en una llave desde atrás, el dedo del hombre instintivamente se cerró alrededor del gatillo.

Relena sintió la bala entrar en su hombro y su primer pensamiento fue que siempre había pensado que resultar herida dolería más. Miró la herida, notó el brote carmesí sobre su ya desgarrada y manchada ropa como si notara un padrastro en su pulgar. Estaba agradecida, notó con algo de asombro. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

"Ministra Peacecraft!" gritó alguien. Parpadeó y trató de ver quién era; Trowa estaba forcejeando con su asesino en el suelo. "Aléjese de la orilla!"

La orilla. Alejarse de ella? Relena quería reír. No podía detener sus rodillas de ceder bajo ella, mucho menos ordenarles funcionar. Sonriendo pesarosamente, cayó sobre las rocas en las cuales estaba de pie. Agua del río humedeció su rostro; era casi refrescante.

Su cuerpo ahora estaba oscilando, y todo lo que quería era dejarse ir y caer hacia atrás. *Era* el final del camino. Y con algo de suerte, Heero ahí estaría esperando por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 9**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él emergió de la oscuridad sin ninguna lucha. Un minuto no había nada; al siguiente, sus ojos estaban abiertos, su visión clara, el dolor leve, pero aún un discernible recuerdo.

Heero miró su cuerpo. Su sucio uniforme se había ido, y había sido vestido en una delgada bata de hospital. Una intravenosa estaba conectada en el revés de su mano; gruesos vendajes cubrían su brazo donde la serpiente lo había mordido.

No estaba hambriento, sediento, acalorado o incómodo. Pero de repente, Heero Yuy estaba asustado.

Como la luz, se sentó de golpe. "Relena!"

"Qué demonios?" Al otro lado de la habitación, Duo despertó, luchando con la revista que había dejado sobre su rostro mientras dormía. Se puso de pie. "Maldición, Heero… podrías avisar!"

Heero agarró el tubo de plástico. "Relena…"

"No te quites esa cosa," le advirtió Duo. "Aún están aplicándote antídoto por ahí."

Él soltó el tubo, pero transfirió la mayor parte de su desorientado y frenético estado sobre su amigo. "Qué pasa? Dónde está Relena?"

Duo quería sonreír, recrearse con el hecho de que había tenido razón por años y de que Heero verdaderamente se preocupaba por la Ministra de Exteriores, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Si Heero no obtenía respuestas pronto, probablemente haría algo drástico.

"Estás en el hospital de las Cataratas Victoria; has estado inconsciente dos días. Recuerdas algo antes?"

Heero asintió. "Relena," dijo de nuevo.

"Dame un segundo." Duo inhaló un enorme respiro. "Ha tomado quince dosis de antídoto, pero los doctores piensan que vas a estar bien, aunque probablemente te sentirás como una porquería por otro par de días."

Con su brazo ileso, Heero agarró la manga de la camisa negra de Duo. "Dónde está Relena?"

Duo descolgó su cabeza por un segundo. "Dijeron que puedes sentarte en una silla de ruedas y moverte. Así que tal vez… tal vez debas verlo por ti mismo."

Heero pudo sentir su corazón brincar en su garganta, e hizo lo mejor por tragárselo. "Está…" No podía decirlo. No podía pensarlo.

"Está viva, Heero," dijo el otro hombre, irreconociblemente sumiso. "Pero… bueno." Él depositó una mano en el hombre de Heero. "Debes venir a verla."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su habitación era privada y fuertemente custodiada. Mientras Duo lo conducía más cerca, una humillación en sí misma, Heero no pudo evitar sentirse más que un poco avergonzado en frente de sus compañeros Preventivos. Pero los hombres eran profesionales, y reconocían su posición, aún en su actual estado. Saludaron y esperaron por su saludo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Relena y les permitieran pasar.

Su cama estaba igualmente custodiada, no por militares, sino por un pequeño grupo de doctores y enfermeras. Apenas podía verla; estaban tocándola, pinchándola, revisando los monitores a los que estaba conectada. Los dedos de Heero se clavaron en los brazos de su silla cuando una enfermera se movió y finalmente la vio.

Era una muñeca sin vida, un ángel caído cuyas alas estaban casi lejos de repararse. Como alguien le había hecho a él, había sido aseada, pero un baño de esponja no le había dado a su cabello su usual brillo dorado, ni le había dado color a su piel traslúcida. Su corazón latía con precisión, pero si no hubiese sido por esos monitores, Heero no hubiese estado seguro de que Duo no estaba mintiendo, que aún estaba viva.

"Recibió una bala en el hombro," dijo Duo, respondiendo la pregunta que sabía quería hacer Heero, pero estaba muy apabullado para salir. "También, estaba severamente deshidratada… pero tú igual. Realmente, la bala no tocó nada mayor, y debe despertar para…" Se detuvo.

La voz de Heero era baja y escalofriante. "Por qué no ha despertado?"

"No lo sé." Duo lo rodeó para detenerse al lado de Heero. Juntos, miraban a la princesa política. "No soy, como, un doctor ni nada. Obviamente. Pero creo… tal vez no quiera despertar." Cuando Heero no dijo nada, Duo lo miró. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados; su entrecejo arrugado en lo que podría haber sido identificado como culpa en el rostro de cualquier otro hombre. "Qué pasó allá?"

"Ella me amaba." Heero abrió sus ojos. "La rechacé." Ignorando la intravenosa a la que aún estaba conectado, empujó las ruedas de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la cama. "Y cree que estoy muerto."

"Oigan, pueden darle un momento con la paciente?" Les preguntó Duo a los doctores y enfermeras mientras seguía a Heero, la sonda en mano mientras caminaba. "No la lastimará." Miró mientras observaba a Relena dormir. "Tienen mi palabra."

Ellos salieron de cierta forma reluctantes y Duo retrocedió unos pasos. "Um… estaré afuera," le dijo a Heero. Titubeó antes de añadir. "Háblale. Dicen que siempre ayuda… que puede escucharlo. Apuesto que si escucha tu voz…" Tosió conspirador. "Entonces… sí. Adiós."

Heero escuchó las palabras del otro hombre, y luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el rostro de Relena. La herida que había recibido en el accidente finalmente había sido suturada apropiadamente, pero eran los vendajes envueltos alrededor de su desnudo hombro derecho lo que tenía su atención y preocupación.

Se sonó, una rápida inhalación de aire, y examinó su rostro más de cerca. Los labios que había besado por tanto tiempo durante esa última noche en la sabana estaban visiblemente secos, pero sin duda deseables. No había sonrisa, sin embargo; si estaba soñando, no era sobre nada placentero. Duo le había dicho hablarle, pero desde cuándo comenzó a escuchar al trenzado? Heero frotó el dorso de su mano sobre su boca. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… esta vez…

"Relena." Él se acercó tanto como pudo. "Relena, si puedes entender esto… estoy aquí. No estoy muerto."

Después de un momento de silencio, Heero se alejó de la cama con un suspiro de disgusto. Por qué volvería en sí por él después de la forma en que la había tratado? La miró, acostada tan pálida y tan callada. Aún hacía presencia en la habitación, como si estuviera de pie, usando uno de sus formales y ajustado trajes, dando un discurso. Cómo tenía su poder… sobre él, específicamente?

Recordó. Recordó cómo se había rehusado a dejarlo atrás. Cómo había arriesgado todo para ponerlo a salvo. Lo bien que había manejado su arma. Si podía preocuparse por él después de lo que le había hecho, por qué aún estaba tan reluctante a mostrarle lo mucho que *él* se preocupaba? Podría ser que por primera vez en su vida, Heero Yuy estaba siendo un cobarde?

Con movimientos determinados, regresó a su lado y con manos torpes, alcanzó por la suya. Sus fríos y delicados dedos se sentían tan frágiles; entrelazó los suyos por apoyo. "Relena." Una larga pausa siguió a esto, mientras luchaba por reunir las palabras. "Sabes por qué te lancé mi arma en vez de usarla?" No hubo respuesta, salvo por el gentil subir y caer de su pecho. "Confío en ti. Y no… nunca antes he confiado en nadie." Heero tragó, su garganta estaba seca. "Estoy asustado, Relena, por lo que siento por ti. Lo profundo que te has metido en mi. Tal vez realmente estoy asustado de lo que podría pasar si te dejo entrar. Tal vez no sería capaz de decir dónde me detengo y tú comienzas. Y tal vez no me importaría."

Por impulso, Heero levantó sus dedos hacia sus labios, dejándola sentir las palabras, si no podía escucharlas. "Seriamente me haces considerar qué tipo de persona podría ser. No qué tipo de guardaespaldas o soldado, sino qué tipo de hombre. Y tal vez lo más atemorizante de todo es que podría ser verdad… que no soy el tipo de hombre que mereces. No podía soportar eso, Relena. Porque quiero ser lo bueno suficiente. Quiero ser el tipo de hombre que estés orgullosa de amar." Cerró sus ojos. "Porque… te amo."

Un momento pasó. Heero abrió sus ojos lentamente, una no identificada parte de él esperaba que estuviera despierta, esperando que la mirara. Pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, su respiración laboriosa, y no mostraba más señales de vida que antes.

Sus propios ojos flamearon de repente, ardidos por algo caliente y húmedo. Frunció y parpadeó varias veces para limpiarlos, sólo para encontrar que la humedad aún estaba brotando desde algún lugar profundo dentro de él, y no parecía detenerla. Utilizando la manga de su ridícula bata de hospital, restregó su rostro.

"Puedes llorar… Heero."

Su voz era tan suave que casi no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado las palabras. El brazo de Heero cayó y se encontró mirando los claros ojos azules de Relena. Le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas, tan brillante como pudo lograr. "No le… diré a nadie."

"Relena…" Secar sus lágrimas fue olvidado. "Cuánto tiempo has estado…"

"Lo escuché todo." Sus dedos sintieron por los suyos y sólo cuando estuvieron unidos habló de nuevo, "Siempre… estaré orgullosa de amarte."

Su espalda se curvó; su frente aterrizó en la suave elevación de su pecho. "No te detengas," dijo él, sus palabras amortiguadas. "No me dejes hacer nada para detenerte."

Relena pasó su pinchada mano por su cabello, jugando con los cortos pero suaves mechones en su nuca mientras susurraba, "No pasará."

"Podría arruinarlo otra vez," le advirtió él.

Ella quiso reír, pero su hombro dolía mucho como para dejarla. "Debidamente notado. Y ya olvidado."

"Realmente estás segura de esto?" Él levantó su cabeza, y por primera vez, pudo ver algo del niño inseguro que nunca se había permitido ser. "Sobre mi?"

"Sí." Sus dedos trazaron su afeitado mentón. "Para mi… lo eres."

Heero sacudió su cabeza mientras cubría su mano con la suya y la llevaba hacia su boca. Presionó un cálido beso en su palma. "Nunca entenderé por qué me elegiste. Pero lo agradezco." La miró directamente. "Maldición, Relena. Estoy agradecido por eso."

"Ven aquí." Ella lo urgió a levantarse de su silla hasta que su rostro se suspendiera sobre el suyo. "Bésame," ordenó. "Y no dejes que sea un error."

Él rozó un beso en sus labios. "Nunca lo fue." Heero dejó que su boca encontrara completamente la suya, besándola con la seguridad de lo que siempre sería capaz.

Y después de cocodrilos, leones, serpientes y asesinos, no era tan atemorizante como lo había pensado alguna vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo no entraría ahí," le dijo Duo a Quatre mientras el rubio se acercaba a la puerta vigilada con Trowa. El brazo izquierdo del Preventivo más alto estaba en un cabestrillo de la lucha con el casi asesino de Relena, pero parecía no incomodarle.

Quatre frunció. "Por qué no? Qué pasa?"

"Nada malo." Duo aclaró su garganta. "Heero está ahí."

"Ya veo. Debe ser difícil para él, verla postrada así. Sin vida."

Duo rascó su cabeza. "No estoy tan seguro sobre eso. De hecho, creo que está pasando un buen rato."

Quatre le dio una reprobadora mirada. "Cómo puedes decir eso, incluso sobre Heero? Sabes tan bien como nosotros lo mucho que Heero se preocupa por…"

"Pequeño." Trowa dirigió la atención de su amante hacia la ventana, la ventana vertical en la puerta de Relena. "Mira."

Dentro de la habitación, los tres hombres podían ver planamente a Heero y a la Ministra de Exteriores envueltos a pesar de todo el equipo médico al que ambos estaban conectados; si el calor del abrazo era alguna indicación, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuvieran totalmente recuperados de su aventura.

Quatre observó a Heero pasar una suave mano por la mejilla de Relena; sus labios tocaban los suyos como las alas de una mariposa. Parpadeó. "Oh dios…"

"Cuánto tiempo ha estado despierta?" preguntó Trowa.

"Un tiempo. Pronto voy a alertar al doctor," respondió Duo. "Sólo quería darles unos minutos juntos." Después de otro segundo de observar a la pareja, despertó de golpe. "Muy bien, el espectáculo terminó."

Sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Trowa lo urgía gentilmente a alejarse de la puerta, Quatre tuvo que sonreír. "Nunca, en mis sueños más salvajes…"

Duo asintió, incapaz de ocultar su propia sonrisa. "Quat-amigo, secundo eso."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

**TUS SUEÑOS MÁS SALVAJES**

(_Your Wildest Dreams_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, hemos llegado al final del camino. Espero que fuera un viaje digno de hacer. Gracias por venir conmigo y ofrecer sus amables palabras. He apreciado cada una. Cuídense hasta la próxima vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 10**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se supone que sería un simple viaje a África. Pero resultó ser el verdadero comienzo de su vida.

Aunque nunca sabría si fue por sus políticas o la simpatía pública que se había ganado después de los atentados a su vida, tres meses después Relena ganó la presidencia en un triunfo aplastante. La noche de las elecciones, después de que su victoria fue anunciada y una vez que las celebraciones terminaron, Heero la encontró en la silenciosa y vacía oficina en la que había pasado su tiempo como Ministra de Exteriores. Estaba extrañamente calmada para alguien que se había vuelto la persona más poderosa en el mundo.

"No tocaste tu champaña," dijo él, anunciando su presencia.

Ella no pareció sorprendida de que estuviera ahí; desde el regreso al mundo después de su imprevisto safari, todo un mundo se había abierto para ellos, el mundo de las citas. Ella era más que familiar con eso, pero Heero no. Sin embargo, con un poco de ayuda de Duo, estaba bien en su camino a perfeccionar otra parte de su persona: el novio.

"No comí nada hoy. Se habría subido directo a mi cabeza." Relena se giró de las ventanas y le sonrió. "Esperabas que me mareara para que pudieras tomar ventaja de mi?"

"Hn."

"No estoy segura si quiero tomar eso como un sí o un no."

Heero caminó hacia ella con lenta precisión. "No quiero tomar ventaja de ti. Nunca."

"Como si pudieras tomar ventaja de la Presidenta," lo provocó ella. Ahora estaba tan cerca, lo cerca suficiente para oler su aroma a jabón. Su uniforme Preventivo estaba limpio y fresco, sin embargo los botones en su garganta habían sido desabrochados. Relena tuvo la más extraña sensación, como si fuera una coneja siendo buscada por un conejo. Lo miró. "Te he agradecido?"

Él frunció. "Por qué?"

"Salvaste mi vida cientos de veces en África."

"Y tú salvaste la mía cientos de veces más." Heero deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura. "Eso no es por qué estoy aquí, Relena."

Su boca se secó de repente. Hacer el amor con Heero definitivamente era algo que había estado en su mente recientemente… y si era totalmente honesta, había estado en su mente por años. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, titubeaba. Sería bueno. Sería poderoso. Sería enérgico. No sería una rápida aventura para ellos. Una vez que cruzaran la línea, sería para siempre.

"Entonces… estás aquí para hablar sobre… el juicio?" preguntó ella cuando él bajó su cabeza para acunarse bajo su quijada. Con la información provista por el hombre que le disparó en las cataratas, el grupo de colonistas de derecha que buscaba asesinarla había sido arrestado, y ahora serían puestos en prisión esperando su juicio. Prometía ser el caso del siglo; Relena no lo esperaba, pero con Heero a su lado, estaba preparada para todo.

"Escasamente," susurró él. Su aliento en su piel era la sensación más deliciosa imaginable, y sin importar cuántas veces estuviera así de cerca, siempre era una sorpresa cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo. "No sé cómo ir en esto, Relena." La boca de Heero subió hacia su oído; sus ojos cerrados. "Sólo sé qué quiero."

"Qué… quieres?" Ella agarró sus brazos para mantener su equilibrio.

"Qué crees?"

Relena abrió sus ojos. Heero se había separado ligeramente; se miraron por un largo momento. Finalmente, tomó su decisión. "Ven a casa conmigo."

Ella había tenido razón, notó después. Fue bueno. No, mejor que bueno. Fue todo lo que había esperado que sería.

Relena cayó dormida esa noche en los brazos del hombre que había amado y despertó a la mañana siguiente a un mundo nuevo. Él ya estaba despierto, esperando por ella con una bien pensada y repentina pregunta.

Decirle 'sí' a la propuesta de matrimonio de Heero fue la primera decisión que tomó como Presidenta y la más fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la amplia pantalla de uno de los televisores de la mansión Presidencial, Heero observaba una cinta de Relena entregando su discurso anual, actualizando al mundo y a las colonias en el estado de su gobierno. Sólo la noche anterior, había sido su cuarto discurso, marcando su cuarto año en la oficina; su primer período como Presidenta terminaría pronto. Y para sorpresa de todos, sería su último. Había anunciado, en sólo unos minutos en el discurso, que no se postularía otra vez. Estaba lista para entregarle la responsabilidad a alguien más, les dijo a todos. Pero sólo Heero sabía la verdadera razón.

"Heero?" Relena entró a la habitación vestida muy diferente a la mujer en la pantalla. La Presidenta del mundo usaba un sastre azul marino; su Relena tenía un vestido veraniego y sandalias. Su largo y rubio cabello estaba recogido en una casual cola de caballo en vez de una tensa trenza.

Pero tal vez la diferencia más grande entre la política y la mujer era el niño de dos años sentado en su cadera usando una gorra de béisbol, un obsequio de su 'Tío Duo', que al menos era tres veces de grande para su cabeza de rizos marrones. Austin Yuy se retorció en los brazos de su madre, ansioso de ser bajado sobre sus pies calzados.

Ella esperó; apenas había atado sus zapatos por quinta vez, y no iba a darle una oportunidad de desatar el doble nudo. Porque de alguna forma, Austin siempre era capaz.

"Estamos listos." Relena miró la pantalla y sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien, ordeno destruir todas esas cintas de ese discurso. Me veo horrible."

Heero apagó la TV con el control remoto, lo lanzó en la cama pulcramente hecha, y se levantó. "Date un descanso. Estabas enferma hace cinco minutos."

Su esposa de tres años le dio una mirada. "Y a quién culpamos por eso? Toma." Ella extendió a su forcejeante hijo. "Está pesado."

"Zoológico, papi," dijo Austin, mirando a su padre con los ojos de su madre, aunque Heero apenas podía verlos bajo su gorra. "Vamos al zoológico!"

Heero giró la gorra para que la visera mirara hacia atrás. "Qué veremos en el zoológico?" preguntó.

"Liones!" La euforia de Austin fue corta mientras Relena comenzaba a frotar bloqueador solar sobre su delicada piel. "No, mamá. No crema."

"La crema nos protege de tostarnos," le dijo al pequeño. "Y en esta familia, no vemos leones hasta que estemos completamente protegidos. Verdad?"

Su esposo asintió aún cuando el pequeño labio inferior de Austin se pronunció. "Cierto. Lo siento, niño."

Cuando Relena terminó, limpió el exceso de loción por el puente de la nariz de Heero. "Siempre lo olvidas," explicó ella, dándole un beso a su mejilla. "Está bien. Ahora estamos realmente listos."

"Zoológico!" anunció Austin de nuevo, la crema ya olvidada.

"Zoológico," dijo Heero, encogiéndole sus hombros a su esposa.

"Zoológico," suspiró ella, una mano en su bajo vientre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ir a cualquier lado con Relena, la mujer más admirada y consecuentemente más perseguida en el mundo, siempre era un ejercicio de paciencia para Heero. Hacía mucho se había acostumbrado a la prensa quienes parecían acampados permanente afuera de la mansión Presidencial. Había aprendido cómo conducir a su familia tan rápida y seguramente como fuera posible, y había aprendido a ignorar, más que golpear, cualquier reportero que se acercara demasiado, o hiciera una pregunta que mejor no fuera hecha.

"Has recorrido mucho, amor," le dijo Relena cuando dejaron la multitud atrás en las puertas del zoológico. "Pero no creo no haber visto tu puño cerrarse cuando ese hombre preguntó si no iba a postularme de nuevo porque estabas insatisfecho con nuestra vida sexual."

Heero acomodó a Austin en su coche con un frunce en su rostro. "De dónde sacaron esa mier…" Miró a su hijo. "Cosa."

"Sólo estaban esperando por la reacción, lo sabes."

"Iba a golpearlo, Relena. Se quedó mirándote." Heero sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó. "No he llegado así de lejos."

"Te contuviste; eso es lo que cuenta." Sus ojos chispearon. "Aunque habría sido divertido que se hubiera defendido mi honor."

"Mama!" Austin interrumpió el momento, alcanzando hacia sus padres. "Quiero jugo."

Relena sacó un vaso plástico de jugo de la bolsa de Austin, pero sus pensamientos aún estaban en el reportero. "No pensé que habría tanta curiosidad en que no me postulara otra vez."

"Te aman. Quieren tenerte toda para ellos." Mientras comenzaban el recorrido por el zoológico, Heero observó beber a su hijo. La pequeñas cosas que hacía Austin eran tan comunes, su primera sonrisa, sus pasos, palabras, eran pequeños milagros para él. Era un niño genio de acuerdo a Heero.

Nunca dejaba de pensar si lo había valido todo. El accidente aéreo, los días en la sabana, la mordedura de serpiente que casi le cuesta su vida… no habría cambiado nada del temor de que tal vez podría no haber resultado como lo hizo. Y regresar a una vida sin Relena o Austin era inimaginable.

"Bueno, no pueden tenerme más," respondió Relena, tardíamente. "Tener a Austin en la oficina era inevitable, pero no voy a alejar nada de mi atención de este bebé por hacer campaña y luego todo un período nuevo." Ella masajeó su plano abdomen con la mano que no estaba conduciendo el coche de su hijo. "Esa es la decisión correcta… verdad?"

"Sabes que lo que sea que te haga feliz es la decisión correcta en lo que a mi se refiere," le dijo él. "Si estabas preocupada por la reacción pública, has una declaración sobre el bebé."

Relena mordisqueó su labio inferior. "Lo haré. Tan pronto como sea posible." Miró a Austin. "Qué es primero, cielo?"

"Liones!" respondió prontamente, abandonando su vaso de jugo.

"Tenían que ser los leones," murmuró Relena. "No pudiste obsesionar al niño con dinosaurios o algo un poco menos…"

"Real?" Heero se encogió. "No fui yo."

Unos minutos después, entraron a los caminos elaboradamente diseñados entre el hábitat del león. Aunque un protector plástico de seis pulgadas se encontraba entre ellos y la exhibición, Relena mantuvo una cercana mano en el coche de su bebé.

No necesitaba preocuparse. El sol de mediodía había sido muy caliente para los animales, y permanecían fuera de vista en las sombras de sus refugios.

Austin giró su pequeño cuello, buscando. "Dónde están los liones, papi?" preguntó en una voz pequeña y preocupada.

"No sé, niño." Heero se arrodilló a nivel de su hijo. "Deben estar durmiendo." La trágica decepción en el rostro de Austin era descorazonadora. "Tal vez salgan más tarde." El niño no parecía convencido; una gruesa lágrima apareció en los rabillos de sus ojos azules. Heero pensó rápido. "Tal vez algún día podamos ir a África y verlos de verdad."

Relena lo pateó. Duro.

"Tal vez no."

Su esposa frunció sus labios. "Vamos. Tal vez lo gorilas estén afuera y puedas tomar tu lugar entre ellos." Con un movimiento de su cabello, empujó a Austin hacia la salida.

Heero la alcanzó y la giró para un profundo beso. "Siempre quisiste ir de safari," le recordó.

"El deseo ha sido aplacado." Giró su cabeza para evitar un segundo beso.

"No irías de nuevo conmigo a la sabana?"

Relena lo miró. "Oh, cielo." Ella tomó su apuesto rostro en sus manos. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Enfrentaría horas de agotador dolor para traer a tus hijos al mundo. Haría…" Susurró algo en su oído enteramente inapropiado para un zoológico, haciendo que sus ojos se ampliaran un poco. "Pero nunca…" Besó su mejilla derecha. "Jamás…" Se movió hacia la izquierda. "Jamás…" Sus labios encontraron los suyos. "Iría contigo a África otra vez."

Heero levantó sus hombros. "Es justo."

"Ahora qué, Austin?" le preguntó ella al pequeño, dándole a Heero un pequeño guiño.

"Serpientes!"

El rostro de Relena palideció. Heero levantó sus manos, inocentemente. "Tampoco fui yo."

Sus ojos se fruncieron mientras recordaba el último regalo de Navidad de Duo para Austin, un libro de fotos de animales salvajes.

El trenzado iba a pagar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!... Mil disculpas por la demora en publicar el final de esta traducción pero me salió un trabajo de tiempo completo de última hora y me fue imposible hacerlo antes. Me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia y que la hayan disfrutado mucho. Espero poder terminar de publicar **MI PERDICIÓN** y esperen muy pronto otra nueva traducción de Kristen Elizabeth... Besitos para todos y les deseo una muy **FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
